Destinies Intertwined
by Draco-Zelda
Summary: What happened after Yugioh? What happened to Atemu? Well i will tell you. Read as our past pharaoh discovers more, as they say: theres more to see then can ever be seen.
1. Prologue: Six months later

Disclaimer: sigh well looks like I got hired again for a fan fiction disclaimer!

Anyways, she doesn't own Vancouver Island, the omni-max…Vancouver…the zoo there…Yugioh…or Google…or Atemus' sweet laptop…I went on it and man it was sweet…anyways

She does own Shecka (trademark ha-ha) and any other new characters…JUST READ THE STORY!

One day Atemu was sitting in a computer café, sipping his coffee while looking at some sites on his trusty lab top he had gotten a few weeks prior.

He finally had his own body, a body to call his own, a sole to call his own, and he loved it!

What? You thought he left? Nonsense, Yugi saw him leave, but what really happened when he went through those doors?

Do you know?

Well I will tell you.

Atemu didn't want to leave this time after he had taught Yugi, he liked everything about it.

He liked the stores, the style of everything seemed so futuristic to him, and it was just amazing.

He liked the sight of soft snow on a paved street, (something he had never experienced in his life before the 1st snow of being fused with Yugi) he liked the idea of being an ordinary human, not some pharaoh that people felt that they had to bow to every moment of everyday like in his old time.

He liked blending into the crowd without having to do anything, being ordinary was something new to him and he loved it.

Before when he was in Yugi's body, he merely just took after Yugi (as all Yamis' eventually lost there real look when in another's sole), but since he had his own body, he looked different, very different then his old host.

He had midnight blue hair that had slight red highlights that shone in the daylight broadly, but never really showed in any other light.

He was built strongly and his chest was more pompous than most men his age, even men older and younger then him.

But that was because of the 8 mile runs he took everyday.

His eyes were deep chocolate brown that reflected deeply into his soul and mind, this look was quite dreamy and it would seem that Atemu had six girlfriends and was a player, though that was a wrong guess for you people who look at first impressions instead of talking to the person before making your decision on personality.

He wasn't currently dating anyone, though he had seen multiple girls on dates over the course of the 6 months he had lived alone, well that was with no other body infused with him.

None of the girls he really liked though, they weren't his type.

They all were just obsessing over him, mostly a lot of pretty ones.

Girls that partied, girls that read quietly in a library, and girls that just kissed the ground he walked on.

None of them were worth his time, or effort.

Naturally he wanted a girlfriend, as did every man available for dating, but he had to find the right one.

This, sadly, would take awhile for Atemu.

He was quite picky with personalities in mates, and Atemu was not going to settle for just a pretty face.

Atemu was deep in thought, he was thinking about traveling back to the main land where he knew others.

He was living on Victoria, Vancouver Island currently, it was a nice place and had a lot of culture infused with it, it was very fascinating to see if you have a chance, anyone who lived there would say the same.

It was an hour trip to get to the main land, which Atemu went to often to Vancouver (one of the countries more prosperous cities) go to the omi-max and study on creatures at the zoos, some of which Atemu had never seen because of living on such a dry land that was Egypt.

But this time Atemu was thinking of going back for a different reason then the culture views.

He was thinking of seeing his old friends again, he had not seen them face to face for a while.

__

Joey: oh that jokester,

thought Atemu as he sipped his coffee.

Joey always had a good laugh, no matter what situation they were in.

Atemu chuckled softy when he remembered that time when Joey sang a song about kicking can-can when they had beaten a monster.

__

Tristan: a poet living in a brute's body,

Atemu thought as he remembered seeing him at a poetry contest the month previous at a club he had gotten accustomed to going to on the weekends.

He was surprisingly a poet at heart and could fuse words together like no other one Atemu had seen.

He wasn't just a simpleton who rhyme day and bay, he would put a rhythm into his words, and it almost seemed like a song as he spoke his words slyly through his lips, like he was taming a lion.

Of course when he watched him, Tristan did not recognize him, mostly because of his new look.

But he didn't talk to him, despite all the other changes, Atemu still had the same strong voice.

A voice that had spoke in caution, rage, happiness, and sarcastically through the years of his childhood to his adulthood.

If he talked to anyone he knew they would most likely recognize him in a heartbeat, but he dared not to talk to him when they were in the same club, he wasn't going to blow his cover that quickly.

__

Tea, a heroic fighter with a big heart.

Atemu thought, he knew Tea had loved him, but he never loved her in that way.

I guess loosing love is better than never loving at all though.

Even Tea wasn't his type, she was a good sprit queen, but she just didn't have enough complexly to her that Atemu could relate too in a moments time, no matter who the person was.

Those thoughts hit Atemu's heart like a dagger had stabbed through a million bodies.

All he wanted was a true love; all he wanted was to find what everyone else had.

And Yugi…need we speak of him?

Yugi, his confidant, his host.

But most importantly, his friend.

Something had always urged him to want to go back to seeing his host; he did not know what though.

__

He would hate me if I just came back now after six whole months!

Atemu firmly thought to himself.

His old friends, his old life…he couldn't go back to them, he had a new life.

And he did have friends, three new friends.

Atemu didn't even know there real names, they just went by there nicknames, well except for one.

Atemu had considered changing his name to a nickname, but said that thought was foolish and put it aside.

Shecka; the leader of the group, a 17 year old girl. She was the closest to Atemu and most likely the closest thing he had to a relationship, she was kind of like a female version of Yugi, as in they were closer than siblings.

Though they were friends and as always, you can mess with friends at any time and day, no matter what you say they'll forgive you, Atemu always had that thought behind everything he said to her.

She was a young actress with a huge dream.

Her carrier had been jump starting with a guest role on corner gas, the popular show in Victoria and the mainland.

But Shecka had not always been an actress; she was a tough street walker who lived outside.

She still lived on her own; no one dared to ask about her family past, not even her little sister, who knew even little about her past, though Shecka never wanted to tell her the past, either that or she was quite angry at Angel.

Her hair was black with blue highlights that just showed when she was in direct light, but in normal light it looked like a shiny head piece that covered her hair so slightly, as if it was a hallo.

Her eyes were a deep sapphire that shined in the moonlight, while her skin was a light mocha, but still had a Caucasian look to it, but no one knew her real heritage, nor did they care.

She was every girls Hollywood dream girl to be, but she still had to have a stylist to look perfect, like all teenagers she had acne, and her hair messed up a lot when not brushed, but she didn't care because Shecka was being Shecka, and not the fake personality most celebrities her age were being.

I guess that was another reason Atemu liked her, she was just herself and nothing else, no one could change her and no one wanted to, except for the pig headed executives that had tried to control her in her young years, (she had taken up the responsibility of taking her own life in control.) and failed horribly.

Angel; Shecka's little sister, she was 12 years old and most certainly NOT an angel as her name complied with you.

Well, she wasn't perfect, but she wasn't evil, a very normal girl I guess you could call her.

She was the one without the nickname.

She was a drawer, inspired to draw anything she saw, and did, if she had paper on her, which was usual for her.

Angel was a hyper child who begged to play sports and games of all sorts, from basketball to baseball; she was there for the game.

Though academically, she was not the smartest (that could be perhaps because of not exactly being schooled professionally, she was home schooled by Shecka herself), she was passably acceptable of strangers, but Shecka appointed herself as Angel's personal self protector, but still tried to instruct her sister that talking to strangers was very bad, and to not do it, no matter what.

Her eyes were a chocolate brown, while her hair was deep brown with a slight hint of red.

Her skin was like Sheckas' except she had more of a mocha feeling going on then Sheckas' skin (though she was in the sun, so that could be her sunburnt skin just as easily.)

Calamaria; the tough member of the group, more of a tomboy then either of the girls together, she was 15 year old and was a boxer. (And yes she was a girl if you were asking, though her name may scream different to you)

She went by the nickname Calamaria, because it was a name of a dangerous and intelligent snake, as she liked to call herself.

But most of the time people called Cal, as a lot of people could not pronounce her real nickname.

Her full nickname was Calamaria pavimentata, which was the general breed of the snake, and a quite beautiful snake to see up close if you had the chance.

Her nickname was long, but she liked it that way, so no one asked why she had such a strange name.

If they did though, she would simply say that longer was better and leave the topic like that.

She was a nasty street girl that boxed in fights to make a living.

She usually was angry with one thing or another with her odd friends and made rash decisions, though she also over thought things if she didn't make the decision.

She had short black hair and light blue eyes.

Now where were we? Oh yes back to Atemu's decision that we have been waiting for here.

Well perhaps only you were since I do know the result of this action.

Atemu decided to actually type something on his computer. (He had bought it for studying reasons as he was going to study for a degree in but a few months, but he needed money to go to get the degree)

He typed slowly, trying to keep his mind settled and his body controlled.

He typed into the search bar on the Google page:

Yugi Motto.

* * *

A/N: Hi! glomps you uhh sorry…well lookie here (btw any misspelled words here are just because its fun to mess around with words Ha-ha); someone's reading my A/N!

Well that's good.

Anyways, I revised this chapter and it's kind of short for this story…but there are shorter…

I hope you like this story, it was originally just for my 4kids friends, but I thought I might let you read this.

This is my first just plain Yugioh long fic.

So be nice - flames will be thrown into the Devils' cage (yeah I know him) so don't even try


	2. Chapter 1

Atemu gasped in shock at the sight of his results on the page.

The search results said at the top in very bold print that was visible to even the blindest man;

Search results for Yugi Motto, over 90,000.

Atemu knew he was popular, but not that popular, I guess being a popular game player makes you popular.

He decided to look on a sharing program called: bios on stud Celebes.

He looked at the information and read it in shock as he scrolled down the page slowly and almost in a paralyzed way.

Name: Yugi Matto

Age: 17

Interests: video games, reading and music

Past relationships- was once with Wittney Sword, but then broke up in late 2005.

Currently dating- Kelly Jasion

The information was all wrong.

They had the age wrong, his name wrong…and as far as Atemu knew, Yugi had yet to date a girl, not to mention two.

Atemu sighed and exited his search that brought nothing good of itself; obviously the internet was not going to help him in this situation.

He paid for his coffee and left the café in a slight rush with his steps, not paying attention to anything around him, still determined to find out what was new with Yugi, without talking to him in person.

But he didn't know what to do, if he went to him, then would Yugi be mad at keeping him in the dark all this time.

Its not like Atemu had a choice in this matter, he had to start from scratch, the ground floor to make a living in the city (since he did not have any money on him when he started) and only now he had the time to actually track down his old friends and Yugi, he wanted to find them as quickly as possible, but everyone needs to live, right?

He walked in a rapid pace to what appeared to be abandoned house by the shore of the beach.

Children were playing on the sandy, golden beach, the bright colours of the ocean shone brighter than a thousand suns; nothing could have been as beautiful to anyone as this was to Atemu.

Though he ignored this and continued.

Unfortunately, where Atemu was heading, was not as beautiful as the poetically conceived beach.

He swung the door open with no effort as he walked into the damp house that smelled like mould.

He got a whiff of those disgusting rat droppings as he planted his bag down quite loudly, as if not caring where it landed.

Well it wasn't really a house you could say; it was more of a death bed, though to Atemus' knowledge no one had died in the house, which made him feel slightly better.

The walls were barely paper thin, while the ground was covered with a thick plaster like substance that Cal had put in so Angel would not stab her foot into another nail. (An accident that happened before Atemu came to join the group)

"Hey, watch it Ate! You could throw the hinges off that door"

Said the forever cool voice of Shecka, in her comedy acting voice that was similar to that of stand up comics.

That voice Atemu loved more than the beach out on the shore, which was saying something.

Shecka's voice had power, but it always sounded laid back when she was talking to her friends.

She used it to her advantage as well; her voice tone could make her friends nervous, or happy.

But if there were bullies or other people involved, her voice could get nasty and snappish within moments.

That voice was the 1st he had heard directed to him since his rebirth, and he had grown to know it in a short timeframe.

Atemu shrugged and looked at Shecka; she had been sitting on a small couch (which the group had saved up for) with her body flung on both sides, as if trying to say to keep away from her couch, though it wasn't exactly her couch. (Though no one bothered to argue with Shecka as they were usually tired when they got home.)

"Sorry Sheck', im not feeling all that well."

Apologized a very tired and depressed Atemu as he sat on the floor in a Japanese like position.

Shecka looked back him with those sapphire eyes that one could lose them in rapid time when used properly.

She yawned and stretched rather oddly, though Shecka always stretched in odd positions and didn't really cared for sitting in normal positions, something everyone got used to, and then she responded in a curious tone.

"What do you mean "not feeling all that well"? What's wrong? Angel got your tongue?"

Atemu laughed, he had too. Shecka was good at making people laugh even if they were depressed.

Perhaps it was from her acting experience that she could change her voice tone to mean any personality, whatever it was though, Shecka was sure good at turning the tone of your usual conversation.

Atemu put his hands behind his head, making a secure area to lay his head by, though it looked like he was lounging about like a street kid by just gazing at him, though this was hardly the case.

He was thinking of how to phrase what he was angry about, well not angry, just confused about.

With Shecka, you had to phrase things just right or she would take things the wrong way, especially with these subjects.

After a few seconds of debate on how to phrase the sentence he answered slowly, but tried to hide that by shifting to the side, as to say that he was multitasking and that was reason he was being so slow.

"Its one of my old friends, you see I haven't seen him since I started my new life on the island, and I am trying to find him."

Shecka moved her head at an angle and thought about what Atemu had said, though it looked quite foolish from Atemus' gaze, but that was the usual Shecka, the one he was used to and if he thought about it, he wouldn't want, or imagine, her any other way, she was she and he was he.

Simple as that.

Atemu did not know what she was thinking about, but all he knew was that Shecka always tried to phrase things in a humorous way as to brighten the darkest of conversations, or at least when the conversation wasn't all to serious at the time, something that Atemu enjoyed about the girl.

After a minute of Shecka's confused, but quite cute face (though Atemu would never admit he thought it was a cute face, or at least to Sheckas' face) she responded in a light tone.

"So you're telling me you had a life before this? Wow, that's shocking…so who's the chicken? Old crush?"

Atemu smiled into those Sapphire eyes and corrected her in a matter-of-fact tone.

He found it entertaining when Shecka got things the wrong way, that is, well, when she didn't explode at an incorrect way of speaking.

But Shecka always said "if your going to talk to me, talk properly", Atemu understood what she meant quickly, as he found it annoying when people said things so bluntly and generally, the phrase they said could mean multiple meanings, instead of the one the person intended to mean.

Though Atemu always knew what people meant, as he had gotten accustomed to peoples vague ways of talking.

Shecka understood as well, she just couldn't stand it though.

Shecka would get angered if people said things that could mean two meanings, like speaking in riddles.

She could speak in riddles, but decided against it.

But she rarely made a mistake like she just did so here, but that could be because he blood was rushing to her head with the position of her head on the couch.

"HE is Yugi motto."

Shecka laughed a hearty laugh and responded in a quick manner that shocked Atemu. (Which usually Shecka would take at most a minute to respond)

Atemu brushed back a stray hair and listened to his friend.

"Hey you didn't answer my other question, is he your old crush! Wait…Yugi motto,"

Shecka got up and put her hand on her chin, as if she was trying to mimic a statue of some sort, but probably didn't mean to as she wasn't very interested in statue art, actually she wasn't interested in any art to be honest.

She liked her little sisters' art, but she never liked going to galleries, nor did she enjoy making art.

She pondered hardly for about three minutes hardly while Atemu waited.

Though he was used to those long breaks of silence, after he had met all of his new friends, he found it almost natural for them to take 5 minutes to wait and think about. Something (except for Angel, she didn't really ponder on these things as the others did, she liked being blunt, I guess it was just in her personality)

Heck, he had even started to notice that he was prone to think for a couple of minutes to give a straight answer.

I guess hanging out with two long thinkers grows onto people, like a parasite on a tree, though this wasn't destroying Atemu.

Atemu would think over a phrase someone said at different angles, again and again, so his answer would be the most worthwhile for the situation.

He found out after that he found more powerful answers and questions when he talked, and he enjoyed having that advantage at his speech disposal.

Shecka finally answered after the pause, but neither of them took notice to the pause in the conversation, not that they cared.

They had all the time in the world at the moment, so who really needed to keep track of it?

"Isn't he like a king of games or something?"

Asked Shecka in curiosity, moving her hands in an almost cat like position that was probably from a show she watched.

Shecka didn't care for games of any sort, the only thing she really did pay attention to was the latest anime, so it was a wonder that Shecka even knew that at all.

Though Shecka was smart, so she might have seen him on a poster of some sort, or perhaps she overheard it in a conversation.

This will be answered soon enough though as we continue.

Shecka continued, as if she was saying what she was thinking;

"Yes…I remember I saw an ad for him at the end of the latest Haruhi book…pretty prestige to get there…"

Atemu nodded in agreement, indeed Yugi would have to be popular to be on one of Sheckas' anime magazines'. (Which if he had called it an "anime magazine" out loud; Shecka would have corrected him by saying manga, which had happened many times, but he had finally trained himself to say manga, though it was out of spite and he didn't enjoy pronouncing the word so oddly)

Shecka had gotten up by this point; she had started pacing slightly left and right, like a caged animal.

That had irritated Atemu immensely, but he had other problems beside Shecka's distressed walking habits, so he paid slight attention.

He didn't really know what to say, but he kept on pondering.

Atemu finally decided to get back into the conversation but then a booming voice had entered the room.

"HELLO EVERYONE KI!"

Yelled the always noticeable voice of Angel, she was always happy and Atemu had yet to see her in an unhappy mood, nor an angry mood.

The sporty girl always added a "ki" to everything, the 1st night Atemu had lived there he had asked her why and she responded with;

'Everything in life needs a Ki-Ki-Kick!'

And no one since had questioned her on it, I guess it was just a catchphrase to her, such as a motto, only with more of a light hearted feel to it then anything meaningful that he had heard.

Or at least that's what Atemu thought.

Shecka smiled and responded to Angel in her slightly nicer than her usual tone, as she always did with her little sister.

Perhaps it was because they were sisters, or perhaps it was that they knew each other longer then anyone else knew them, but Angel and Shecka were just closer then any of the rest.

They never fought like usual siblings, perhaps it was because they never had anyone else there whole lives and gotten used to the fact that mommy wasn't there to split there fights up.

"Hey Ang, me and Ate are kind of busy, can you talk later to me?"

Angel frowned and responded in a cute tone that she almost always spoke it.

It was almost like a too sweet tone, but it was perfect.

I guess that why they called her Angel, though it was most likely by chance that she was called her name by her tone of voice.

She acted like a five year old, but she only did so because she wanted to act like a five year old.

She had learnt to mature quickly, but she caught back up for those lost years with her personality.

"But Sheckie, I have news! Seto Kaiba is on the island! Ki! When I was coming home from baseball I saw a sign Ki!"

Atemu looked up, his eyes flaring with a passion of excitement and flare of memories of duelling.

He had not duelled since his last duel with Yugi because he did not have the time with having two jobs to keep afloat.

Though he hadn't really cared about duelling since he was brought back to this time, no, his time, but he never really thought of it before that moment.

Even it was Seto Kaiba; it would be somewhat of a challenge.

Shecka on the other hand gave a snort of disgust as she waved her hand as if she was trying to make the topic go away physically, though it was just an imaginative idea as she started a speech.

"Pah, who cares? Personally I don't think why he should come to the island…seems like a waste of time"

Her words were full of distain and disinterest as she dropped herself back on the couch quickly, and disconnected herself physically from the conversation, but still kept hold of it mentally.

Atemu sighed in utmost tiredness, he hadn't had a proper sleep for awhile and time was starting to take a total on his body.

Oh how he wished they had enough money for a nice bed, but they only had one couch they had brought second hand from one of there good friends. (Which Shecka usually sat at like a lion, a pet peeve of Atemu he had discovered, people taking couches)

Atemu responded, ignoring Shecka's well rehearsed rant that she planned on the spot, his eyes directly on Angels' sweet eyes.

"Where is he going to be? When?"

Angel shrugged and asked in a cute voice, (a voice that she usually used to get information from people) her eyes on Atemu.

Angel brushed a hair away from her head almost unknowingly, though most people don't know when they do such things, so this was not just a Angel thing, even Atemu did that himself with his midnight blue hair.

"He's here right now Ki! He's at Costco Ki! Why do you want to know? Ki!"

Shecka sighed and jolted up again from the bed (Atemu had gotten used to her moving, she moved amazingly quickly when she wanted to, but usually she didn't advert to this as quickly as others.) moving to the upright position, she physically came back to the conversation as to bring her message across loud and very, very clear.

She was obviously determined to get her point across without having to resort to yelling. (in which she usually didn't have to do, most of the time because no one usually cared what happened in the situation, that's where Shecka leadership came in, though Atemu usually fought on things he believed in so this led to many small fights. Though most didn't really matter, but this was a different matter then someone being late for food money.)

"Well duh, he wants to know where that fool is so he can prank him!"

Shecka answered Atemu question quickly as if with no effort (as she usually spoke for her group in these situations) as she yawned purposely, like she was just bringing the fact of how easy it was to brush a topic aside.

Atemu shook his head and protested to Shecka in a calm tone.

He never yelled to anyone anymore, he soon figured out that it just lead into more fights, which was something he did not want.

Atemu had learnt to control his temper since the past six months had come and gone.

Not only that, he had learnt how to control all his emotions, instead of letting his emotions control him.

That was a mistake he had made back when he was with Yugi, probably another reason why he got hurt more than a usual kid.

Though he made it his mission to control his emotions, a goal he had reached very quickly, as I have just said.

"No, I want to duel him."

Even Shecka couldn't control her shock for a second, but then adverted back to her usual cool gaze as she started to walk outside, making a sign for Atemu to follow.


	3. Chapter 2

Atemu followed Sheckas' following hair outside slowly, the sun was turning into a scarlet panting as the clouds overcastted the bright yellows and oranges turned into blues and purples as a overcast of shadows and wind started to fade into reflections of your inner soul and mind.

Shecka looked at the falling sun as if hid behind the mighty clouds for another night like a game of hide and seek.

Some people would call looking at that boring, but Atemu was trilled at seeing the sun set, it was like the circle of life ending for a day.

Then when the sun came up, it would be like it all restarted, like restarting a watch being reset in the morning.

The wind started to blow slightly as the colour palette turned from its yellows to midnight blues, it was somewhat soothing to Atemu, this was his favourite time of the day and night.

Shecka coughed as if (and probably) purposely as to get Atemu's attention, which made him jolt up.

Stupid him! He had been so enthralled at the poetically conceived wondrous sunset that he had forgotten he had been talking to Shecka.

He was much more prone to loosing himself in sunsets, moonlight and anything made by nature or in any natural form, before (in his past life) he never had time to relax and enjoy nature.

A gift which he used to take for granted, he could not realise the delicate gift that is life before this and he treasured it more than anything in the new or old world now, life was precious.

He treasured every moment he walked on the humble earth, somehow the grass on the side of the park was a little greener than it was when he was trapped in the puzzle and carelessly ran through it on yet another mission to save his friends from some dangers that he was not sure of.

"forgive me Sheck', what did you want?"

Atemu asked Shecka politely and calmly, he pondered over what Shecka wanted to talk about for a second before she answered Atemu's question.

"Well you said you want to see that Kaiba fool, why not have a little…fun with it?"

Shecka responded with a mischievous look in her eyes, another one of Shecka's hobby's, making fools of others.

Atemu resisted to laugh out loud, but it was hard.

Atemu knew he couldn't prank Kaiba, like it or not, he was most likely the only one who wouldn't hate his guts after leaving and just appearing six months later.

Well, he WOULD hate his guts, but it wouldn't be for that reason.

He most likely wanted another duel against him, in other words, revenge.

Atemu shook his head and said firmly to his friend, as if hating to speak the words that were about to come out his lips.

"No, Sorry Sheck', but tomorrow I have to go see Kaiba and finish some business.

Sorry Shecka, but I have to reconnect my old life."

That was the hardest thing he had ever said to someone.

Shecka had been there for him for 6 months of his life, she had connected with him.

He had confided in her, she was the sole keeper of his deep secrets that he told none else about.

But he knew what he had to do in his heart, he had to make that bridge connecting to his old life to his new or else he would be divided in half for eternity.

Shecka gaped at him with those sapphire eyes, they reflected her emotions, shock.

She stuttered to get the words out of her lips.

"W-What?,"

Then her shock was quickly replaced by rage of a thousand oceans.

Her eyes were in direct with Atemu's brown ones.

"How can you say that!? After six months of being with us how can you just leave?"

She didn't show any emotion of melancholy to him, she was, of course, a actor.

Atemu hated to admit it, but SHE did have a point.

How could he walk out on the best thing that had ever came his way.

He had more then friends, he had family.

Though they weren't related, they were as close as family could be.

Even though they had only met six months ago, Atemu and Shecka had become increasingly close.

They were like siblings, one could not live without the other, nor dare think of it.

Suddenly a idea popped into Atemu's head, he spoke if as if he had thought of the plan from a long way.

"Shecka…why don't you come with me? You, me, Angel and Cal"

Atemu said in half fear, Shecka didn't like moving around, especially when it was with the whole group, so he knew that the odds of his idea working were slim.

Shecka gaped at him, then thought hard.

She brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing her eyes shining at the best.

The sun was losing its light, shading into a colour palette of blues and greys.

The wind kissed Atemu's cheeks as the hot rays of the sun left the sky.

Shecka's face as well was affected by this, but she merely ignored the sky fading, and was deep in thought.

Atemu was nervous to speak, he was wondering what Shecka was going to say.

He felt his knees feeling weak while he waited, he was, to be honest, scared about what Shecka would say.

He didn't want to lose his new friends by having to choose between the old and the new.

Finally she made a movement, she took out her headband and threw it as far as she could, as if she was throwing away her cares.

Then she turned around and smiled kindly, her eyes glittered in the moonlight, she said.

"Bouken Bouken desho?"

Translations:

Bouken Bouken Desho?-it's a adventure, right right?

A/N: *yells* FINALLY

Sorry about the scream and lack of chapter

It took awhile to get this out…but you can see I think it was worth it.

I left you on a slight cliff-hanger ooh…why you ask? Because im bad! Like Michael Jackson-wait…no…LIKE WEIRD AL WOOT!

Anyways bye


	4. Chapter 3

Atemu's heart lifted from the feeling of uneasiness to a rage of energetic joy.

Even though Shecka was nervous, she accepted Atemu's idea with somewhat of a happy expression.

To be honest, Atemu had never seen Shecka happy.

He had seen her in a humorous mood, a angry mood, even a depressed mood, but never really happy.

Though Shecka was pretty good at hiding her true emotions, being a actor she **had **to hide her real feelings.

Whether it be a concert or someone passing away, Shecka would only let you see the emotions that **she **let you see, it was a mystery to know what she was really feeling, even Atemu didn't know what she felt.

Though Atemu was always wondering why she kept those shields around her.

Why couldn't she show her true emotions to everyone?

Some questions I suppose are better left unsaid, no matter how much Atemu tried, he could never get a word of what Shecka did not want to speak of out of her, which had kept her somewhat close from the world.

It was a pity to Atemu as well, he just wanted to know why she was so enclosed to herself, but I guess even he couldn't crack the seal of a actor.

A black and cyan snake had slithered between there feet, Atemu was used to the snake, he had seen it a lot and had gotten used to it. (though it took awhile from him to get up to that point, Atemu was allergic to snakes and he wasn't really hoping for a bite)

Shecka gave a sly look, purposely raising her left eye brow, and challenged the snake in her usual snide remarking tone.

"Ok, we got it, now come out you sly python."

The snake body started to grow out and sprout legs as it grew into a girl with spiky black hair that went about two inches and half before her shoulders, while she was in a ripped up black t-shirt and a old pair of black jeans with a poison like logo on them.

It was cal, though no surprise that she came out of a snake body.

She was "cursed" with the abilities to become a snake, though fortunately she enjoyed being part snake, she said it made her move faster in fights and made her see better.

Atemu personally liked Cal, she was a tough person and Atemu had felt that more that once. (usually because Atemu took some of her food, lets just say Atemu had gotten a few black eyes for that, he had to remind himself that she was a boxer a lot.)

But she was very short temper, but it was a nice wake up to the usual dreamy life, she usually brought everyone's parade

down by putting logic into play. (even though Shecka did mention the basic logic, Cal was a little more hypo critical than her friend.)

Not that it wasn't a bad thing as well, Angel didn't like Cals', as she said; no nice attitude.

Atemu had to admit, Cal and Shecka were slightly closer than Angel and Cal, but they still got into fights and didn't agree on a lot of things.

Cal glared at Shecka with all her might, those blue eyes were in perfect contact with Shecka, Cal had a talent for eye contact with people.

Usually she could make people scared quickly when she used her eyes by pressuring them down with glares, but Shecka didn't back down because she knew that Cal wouldn't really ever hurt her.

I mean, they **were **friends…right?

"It's a Calamaria genius!"

She sarcastically remarked to the incorrect statement of Shecka's.

Cal always hated it when people got breeds of animals wrong, she seemed to study them a lot (even though she didn't like anything else to study, she was more a hobbyist then a studious teenager), it seemed like a passion of hers.

Atemu once suggested that Cal should work at a zoo or a protection habitat place for animals, but she despised that idea.

When he did mention it, she spat on the ground and said angrily.

"You mean one of those prisons for animals!? No way!"

And with that, Atemu never mentioned the idea again.

Cal had quite a strong opinion on animal rights, maybe it was because she could transform into one, Atemu didn't know the pacific reason for it.

But he thought that some of the reason was her powers.

But for whatever reason, Cal didn't want to work in a Zoo.

"whoa whoa, ok I got it, Calamaria, I'll go to the library later and check that out"

Shecka responded to Cal in a carefree tone that she purposely added (but it was her acting voice as always, Sheckas' real emotions that Atemu had picked up were quite more serious and not as carefree.), Atemu knew that Shecka was never going to go to the library to look up a snake.

She was much more enthralled into acting books or drawing books, she seemed to only read those, even though she was already a actor and didn't need to learn the basic skills.

Atemu didn't know why she read them, but she sure did like them.

Cal scorned her friend with her expression of anger, she was obviously just trying to convince her friend to go to the library.

Cal finally paid attention to Atemu and greeted him in the nicest Cal way as she smiled.

"Hey, brick head, what's new?"

Believe it or not, but that was as nice as Cal would ever get to anyone, she tented to not work on her social skills, and reflex on her physical skills, which didn't help when talking.

She had recently started to get into real wrestling matches instead of just training, and she was doing pretty well!

Well, for a 15 year old girl she was doing really well she was at least making her cut of the rent for the month, which meant it was good.

Her wrestling name was; Calamaria, as her regular nickname was.

She didn't like to change her nicknames, whenever someone said to change her wrestling nickname for originality, she would remark back;

"And take the time to memorise a new name? I have a better idea, why don't you get 3 different names?"

Either way, she was not going to change her nickname, typical stubborn Cal, she would never take any answers to anyone who was against her.

Atemu rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing really, but I am going to be going to see a couple of my old friends…want to come?"

Atemu had just realised that Cal had her skateboard with her, besides being a wrestler, she was also a skater.

Another hobby of hers.

Her skateboard had a, yes you guessed it, a Calamaria on it, which somehow disappeared with her when she transformed.

Like it was apart of her.

Cal snorted and replied in a odd tone.

"Well you have any money for it? Do you know where they are? If you do then I will come."

Atemu sighed, typical Cal attitude.

She wanted all the facts before starting on a adventure, she was not really what you call carefree without facts.

But when she did have facts, she would do the craziest things.

Once she jumped a building just to get a person to give her 25 cents that he had picked up.

Half headstrong, half safe.

She was crazy, but sane, and that's what Atemu liked about her.

She was, in many ways, just like him.

She wanted action in her life, but she didn't want to risk her life to do so.

So did Atemu, though before when he was fused with Yugi, he seemed to always have to risk his life on a adventure.

But it wasn't like he asked for trouble, trouble just well…came to him!

That was the one downside about being a pharaoh with power, there was always someone wanting to seize that power.

Though that had change since he had went to live a "normal" life.

Which was quite easier than running from psycho kings of thieves. (A/N: woot I just dissed bakura XD)

Atemu shrugged weakly and replied to the snake girl.

"Well I have enough money if we all go and share money, and I have a good idea where they are."

Shecka was looking at the full moon as the wind entwined her hair into millions of individual locks.

Her hair was, as some would say, very wild.

In most situations with other people, they would freak out at the moving hair, but Shecka just calmly put the hair behind her ears as this was normal for her.

Though the hair still moved, it just wasn't in her face.

She wasn't paying attention to anyone else, and didn't need to as the conversation that was going on was not with her.

Cal responded to Atemus' offer, her teeth gritting together quietly.

"I suppose I'll go if you have a good enough idea of where your going, I have some extra money on me so we can just use that."

Atemu smiled and nodded happily.

Two out of three, well that was if Shecka made her decision clear.

She never really actually answered with a yes or no, Atemu sighed, I guess he would have to ask her again.

It took him a lot of courage to ask her the first time.

But still, two out of three if Shecka agreed, then Angel would just come follow her older sister to wherever.

Atemu thanked Cal quickly, his voice trying hide the true joy in him.

"Thanks Cal, you won't regret this."

Cal gave a dry laugh and responded slyly, her eyes still focused on Atemu.

"I don't bet on it."

With that, Cal went into the shack, leaving Shecka and Atemu alone again.


	5. Chapter 4

Atemu looked at Shecka, she was looking into the night sky, her eyes were reflecting in the moon just enough for Atemu to see the slight crescent moons in them.

Her pupils were like an array of blackness that never reflected it was like she was never fully happy as her eyes never fully lit with excitement as a little kid would as they received a gift on Christmas.

Atemu didn't know it, but his eyes were exactly the same as Sheckas'.

They were always hesitant to show real emotion, sure he was happy about life currently, but he never showed his true emotions.

It wasn't like he didn't **want **to show them, it's just that he **didn't **show them.

Whatever the reason was, Atemu never showed true happiness.

Perhaps it was because he never had a happy childhood, or perhaps it was because he didn't know **how **to show emotions.

But, we should not dwell on this topic at the moment, perhaps it shall be brought up again in the future.

Perhaps a second book would be in order, but I shall left you read this now.

Shecka's hair blew backwards, though her like knives through butter, obviously not caring what she looked like, tangled it as she stroked her hair through the knotted mess.

Shecka sighed as cool breeze kissed her cheeks, leaving a somewhat pale expression as she felt the cool air.

Atemu felt the winds cold embrace as well, his face twitching at the sudden burst of cool air to his previously warmed face, like a dagger in his knee it felt, then the coolness subsided.

His midnight blue hair looked purely black, as if someone had painted over it with a brush…like mother nature had gone wrong for a second.

His chocolate brown eyes reflected just as Shecka's did, perhaps even more with her fake feelings.

Atemu looked at Shecka; she was not paying any attention to him, though Atemu felt the usual unnerving feeling of uneasiness as he always did when he and Shecka were alone.

It wasn't like he liked her in that way, he just…didn't know how he felt about her.

Sometimes he loved her like a sister, other times he despised her presence like a 4kids show.

But like it or not, Shecka had always been there for him, through thick and thin she had been there with her usual expressions and feelings.

Sorrow, happiness, melancholy, joy, excitement, she could express them all in her acting and body movements with perfection.

But she couldn't show them in real life; sure she acted happy when something good happened.

But what was behind that façade of masquerades?

For Atemu that was just another mystery of Shecka that he could never answer in a million years.

Atemu finally got passed the uneasiness of the lack of social interaction and spoke in his usual hero cliché voice, though inside he was feeling like a small child as he looked at his friend. (Well it wasn't like he could change his voice)

"What are you thinking about?"

Shecka jolted back wards, unknowing that Atemu was still there, hitting the bar behind her quite hardly.

After a few moments of cursing in Japanese (something she learnt so Angel wouldn't learn her "colourful words"), Shecka's eyes finally adverted back to Atemu's, she obviously didn't realise that he was still there.

Which was a given, Atemu usually left when Cal went in, probably because Atemu didn't like staying out when the street kids were going in.

Also, Atemu was deceivingly quiet, he didn't know how he was quite, but it was like he had padding on his feet like an elephant that made his feet unheard.

But his eyes were like a cheetahs, very direct and very keen, when you were in a conversation with Atemu, you knew he was not paying attention to anything else in the room except you.

But those eyes could project anger and sorrow just as easily as Shecka could project her emotions.

Though Atemu couldn't control what his eyes did, that was the difference between Shecka and Atemu.

Shecka could control her emotions, Atemu couldn't.

Shecka straightened, which made her a quarter of an inch shorter than Atemu, but only barely a quarter, but that still angered Shecka.

Shecka was quite tall for her age, and she didn't have a problem showing it.

Shecka responded in a sly tone, she asked a powerful question.

That was why Shecka thought more than usual about talking to people, she wanted to answer powerfully so she could paralyze the person with but a few words, something she had learnt in the acting business.

"Why do you want to know what im thinking?"

Atemu shrugged and looked at Shecka straight in the eyes, which was hard to do with Shecka.

It was the only way Atemu could get a clear shot if there was an opening to see what Shecka was really feeling.

Though those opportunities were quite rare and looking into Shecka's eyes was hard because she could project her field around them with her "acting emotions" as easily as flipping a coin or jumping for joy.

Darn, no luck for Atemu.

Shecka was keeping her acting face on and wasn't going to give in any time soon, her shock was obviously acting.

Atemu shrugged innocently, closing his eyes as he did so, not knowing of course, it was just a normal action.

Then he replied in a strained tone, like he was struggling to release the words out his mouth as he opened his eyes.

"Well I was just wondering you seem to look out at the moon a lot…why so?"

Shecka sighed and shifted her weight onto the pole; her arms were in a crossed position as she put her back on the wall.

She took one more glance at the crescent moon, like she was looking for the proper answer within the half sprits of the moon, not complete and not empty.

But, fortunately, the crescents would be filled within time.

Though Shecka's past would remain a mystery to Atemu until he could get her to open up to him.

Shecka sighed and answered truthfully in barely a whisper, like she had used when she had been in a drama.

"I believe our history's are up there in that sky.

Those who we love.

Those who we have loss.

Perhaps I am wrong but Ate…do you ever feel like there is something more in life then meets the eye? Like there is another adventure out there just waiting for us? Like a star just at our reach"

Atemu was staring at the moon as well now, he saw what Shecka meant.

The stars were looking onto them like perhaps little guardian angels that could only appear at night.

Perhaps his parents were looking onto him, perhaps it could be his imagination but he thought he could see a pair of blue eyes reflecting onto him in a constellation.

Sheckas' words had just stabbed into his mind, wedging to get out, but somewhat trying to stay in and wonder around the corridors of his mind, though it wasn't pain that was he was feeling.

It was the curiosity of millions.

Even though the words I have just used were in an odd fashion, that was the best way to describe Atemu's feelings at the moment.

He was looking at the words Shecka had said at all angles, possibly to think of something that would explain Shecka's connection with the darkness and not the light.

Shecka wasn't evil of course, but she didn't connect with the suns arrays of mystery that Atemu had as soon as been brought into the world.

She just seemed more spiritual at night, perhaps that why he had stayed out with Shecka.

The strings and knots that made up her past were slowly loosened at night, but never too much for him to see anything in the vague picture of Sheckas' life.

She always kept her mind strongly closed from anyone who wanted to know about her.

Atemu shook his head; he understood how Shecka got enthralled with the stars and moon.

The beauty, the mystery, everything was vague, but in detail.

Like music on a piano.

Even though there were seven different names for the keys to make music with.

But it was very pacific when you played the moods.

A Si could be put in the mood of excitement, anger, sadness or happiness.

It all depended on what held it together, like glue and paper, they needed to be together to be in its fullest.

The sky was playing its own beautiful melodic tune as the stars twinkled like notes.

Atemu nodded and spoke in a softer tone; the beauty of the night had taken the rough edge of his voice.

"I understand what you mean; it is like the stars are marking our journey."

Shecka smiled slightly and nodded, looking back up at the stars, not knowing that Atemu was watching at her every move.

Atemu didn't know why, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her movements, like they were a key to a puzzle of his past.

Shecka asked Atemu, still gazing at the beautiful twinkling lights in the black sky.

"Think our journey will start with going to see this Kaiba?"

Her hair was moving behind her, like a sprit was air bending it.

Atemu sighed and put his hand on the railing, gazing at the crescent moon.

He spoke in a soft tone.

"I don't know Shecka."


	6. Chapter 5

"Ate! Come on; get off your lazy butt and come!"

The familiar voice of Cal had screeched almost effortlessly across the house to upstairs where Atemu was packing the remainder of his clothes and items, they were suppose to be going to the middle of Victoria to see Seto Kaiba, and they were suppose to be doing it ten minutes ago!

Atemu was prone to neatness; it took him over two hours to plan his room in the first place, so you can guess how long it took to take everything down.

He was carefully organizing his clothes in his small green backpack that had a black strap onside of it.

When Atemu put things together, he didn't just slop shirts and pants mindlessly over each other like some slovenly man that would never think of putting his socks together in bunches.

He had a certain style, perhaps because this was drilled into him since birth in the royal palace, even though he didn't have to do it because of the slaves.

First he would put shirts on the east side of the backpack, as he was left handed and tended to reach there first.

Then he put his pants on the opposite side, with his socks and other unnecessary items in the middle to not provoke mix ups.

He had took everything but his poster of a Deafu, a character from a popular book series on the island, from his room and his desk, which was from the flee market at an insanely cheap price.

Though that was probably because it was dented and beaten up quite a bit.

Anyways, it wasn't like he was going and never returning, hopefully…

Atemu looked at his room; it looked like the moon he had seen the night before.

Incomplete.

There was something that was not there, perhaps it was just his clothes…but perhaps it could be his very own soul leaving the room.

He had not been away from his home for over a week since he had gotten settled in and he had never been in the same place for this long amount of time.

Which was a new thing for him to get accustomed to; Yugi liked traveling the world so Atemu never really ever had a home.

Perhaps it was because he was connected to this room like he was connected to his friends, only his friends would move with him, while this room would stay in one place.

Atemus' heart pained when he thought of ever splitting up with the perky, odd group.

It was like they were closer than siblings, even though Atemu had been there for only a little while, he had connected with them even faster than when he connected with were so similar, yet different.

Cal and Atemu quarrelled like siblings, no matter how much Atemu resisted it, he couldn't stop but have a quick "discussion" with her.

Most likely because Cal was a little sister he never had, though Atemu didn't know how having a sibling would feel so he did not think about this.

Shecka was like his twin, so similar, yet different.

Like a flute, they played the same notes, but different tunes when played.

But they still loved each other extremely and would never let the other get out of line too much before wringing them back in.

Then Angel, she was another sister to him.

She snooped through his things frequently (since she watched too many cold case episodes on TV in the television stores, a mystery show that Shecka liked and Angel watched whenever she could as well.), not caring if he was going to be annoyed by it.

But she still adored him and always liked hanging out with him.

They were similar in many ways, yet separate.

Like Atemus' relationship with Yugi, they were similar.

But Atemu was always annoyed that Yugi wouldn't stand up for himself.

Atemu was as tough as nails, while Yugi was merely like clay, weaker and he defended others.

But confidence starts within, that was a lesson Atemu had taught himself those many years ago when he was in Egypt, fending for himself.

He had everything, yet no one back then.

He could remember those tough nights in the Egyptian palace; the cold floor in his room was his only company as he cried about his life.

He cried about being alone, though he could never show this weakness to his father, so he had learnt to become strong from his pain.

That had made him into a harsher person that is until Yugi came and made him more compassionate for others.

Now he had people who were like family to him, and that's all he needed.

He didn't need money, he didn't even need a body, all he needed were people who cared for him like he did for them.

He took one more look at the dusty floor, if he had more time he would have cleaned the floor, Angel had asthma (an illness which brought less air into the lungs, which made Angel winded a lot quicker) and Shecka had made sure Atemu would keep the dust out of the house. (Which Angel was prone to, it didn't kill her to breathe it, but it didn't help it at all)

But there was no time for that, and anyways, there would just be more dust later when they came back so what was the worry?

Even though Atemu was a neat freak, he could see when something was at a loss cause (except for his backpack which had probably been mixed up as he got up.)

Shecka may get angry when they come back but what could he do about it? Hire a maid for the house.

Atemu didn't know of any maids that would do a house owned by four dropout kids from school. (Or at least three, Atemu was posing as a high school dropout so he wouldn't have to pay school dues, which saved him a bundle and a little more.)

Even if he could find a maid, they would have to pay her a lot more then what they could afford to keep the shack in shape.

It would take hours of work to make the house look decent, and to make it look 'nice' it would take forever and a day.

Though the house was better than the streets, it was very rough though inside.

Pieces of wood stuck out of the walls, while the smell of rotting animal was clearly in the house.

But they had gotten a new flooring (which was installed by Cal, who had been fixing things on all her life.), which was a good start.

Though there still was a long way to go, and if Shecka didn't get a new acting job, there would be a long wait as well.

Though Shecka refused to go anywhere but the house to live, she didn't want her little sister to live on the streets.

Atemu sighed and picked up his bag (which was a good few pounds because it carried everything he owned.) and took once good last glance of his room, seeing the grey in the corner before sighing again.

"ATE-TEM GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR WE'LL JUST LEAVE YOU HERE AND YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THE SNAKES OUTSIDE!"

Cal was yelling up the stairs at full blast, anger was clearly in her voice, though she still did this effortlessly, being angry was one of Cals' talents.

Atemu sighed and closed the door, revealing there was dust in between the door as it flew down, landing onto the ground, like a fragmented mind.

He knew that Cal would leave him if he didn't go down soon.

This had happened to him before with her, when Cal says she's going, she's going.

Atemu sneezed as some of the dust got in his nose; it was annoying to be in a house with one to many dust bunnies.

"ATEMU WERE LEAVING"

Cal was screaming still, Atemu turned around to see the end of the stairs where an impatient Cal was waiting, well not waiting, more like walking.

She was probably almost at the door by now, so Atemu thought best to hurry up and not let the road runner leave without him.

"I'm coming!"

He said back to his friend as he ran down the stairs, though there weren't many stairs left on it, and the only ones left had nails sticking out of them (something Atemu had learned from running downstairs without shoes on, a incident that lead him into a scar on his foot.)

They were saving up to buy a nice staircase, but since they had put a lot of money on Atemus' extra living costs and the couch they were just barely making enough payments on.

Shecka was taping her foot on the ground, she wasn't as mad as Cal, but she as in a hurry.

With bus fair and food alone it was going to cost a lot of money, and being late meant that they would be on a later bus, which would mean they would be hungry.

This would mean they would have to spend more money.

Or at least that is what Sheckas' logic said to them, even though the money from her acting had given those months worth of money and bus fair, she was still dangerously careful with her money.

Atemu was also quite sparingly with his money, but he did not freak out over spending a little money, like with his computer, he bought it because he was going to school soon so he could need one anyways.

Atemu looked at the odd items that his friends were wearing.

Angel was in a cosplay item, it looked like a mew café uniform in pink and cream white with her hair done in western styled braids that made her look like a mix between a anime character and woody from toy story.

Though this didn't shock Atemu in the least, it actually shocked him that he wasn't shocked by the very odd behaviour.

Angel was prone to wear cosplay items, since Shecka bought a lot of cosplay items for her acting gigs and she got to keep the outfits, Angel wore the ones that didn't fit Shecka anymore, or that Shecka didn't like anymore.

This made Angel more than happy to wear

Cal was in baggy jeans and an oversized basketball shirt with a jacket two sizes to small.

On her head was a black cap and her eyes were hidden with dark sunglasses with green rims that were obviously just to give her a cool look.

Cal hated being in tight clothes, so she usually tried to feel as baggy as possible and not tight with her clothing.

Shecka was in ice blue Japanese top over shadowed with black lines.

She was wearing ordinary blue jeans with a chibi on its belt.

She was wearing her half gloves on her hand; they showed her fingers but not her hands.

Her hair was in a tight ponytail that went over her head that looked just as tall as Yugis' hair.

That was normal for Shecka to wear, no matter what she always seemed to like putting her hair up in a tight ponytail, Atemu thought that Shecka thought that was cool.

Though Atemu didn't really know himself.

Atemu was in black jeans and a Oilers hockey jersey that he had gotten off Cal (she was a Oilers fan, so it made sense that she had a lot of jerseys of them, no matter how much Shecka complained about how much each one cost, a argument that Cal would usually complain about the cost of the cosplay items she got for acting jobs.) awhile ago.

His had was black with the words "Black ink" on it in, of course, black.

Looking at the group, Atemu was shocked that they looked so different, yet they were the best of friends.

Angel was in a café uniform, Cal was a basket ball player mixed with street walker, and Shecka was Japanese mixed with ninja while Atemu was in a hockey outfit.

I suppose you could call this an odd group, though Atemu called it unique, so I suppose that's what you should call it as well.

"Yay Ate! You're finally down Ki!"

Angel greeted happily, she liked going to different places and the wait was worth it to her, but that was exactly the opposite of what Cal was thinking of.

Atemu smiled at Angel and replied warmly.

"Hi Angel"

Cal on the other hand was already outside, treading through the grass in a rapid pace, leaving her footprints visible with the grasses imprints.

Shecka turned around and started to run to Cal in a rapid rush, obviously trying to keep her from running to New York and back in rage.

She didn't like to run after snake girls for hours on end, which would happen if they didn't follow Cal right after she left.

But before she went along with Cal she turned to get her backpack (which was in a dark blue with the words; corner gas in green on it) and said in an annoyed tone to Atemu.

"Come on beauty queen, lights, camera, and action! Let's go"

Ah yes, that classic Shecka sarcasm was all in those words.

Shecka was already running, trying to catch up with the more-than-impatient Cal.

Cal was in a tight sprint as she ran, never stopping for breaks, she was prone to running.

She was a gazelle more than a human, and more of a snake then a human!

It was almost like she was supposed to be an animal.

Atemu ignored the classic Shecka sarcasm and started a sprint to try to keep up to his overly fast friends, which were already half way to there destination by the mere few seconds treading.

Angel was quickly trying to keep up, panting with the weight of her suitcase and the asthma kicking in.

Angel liked sports, but she ran of breath quickly so it was hard for her to do laps around a field or play soccer.

Still she sprinted on, taking short breaks to catch her breath, then continued at full speed for another forty seconds before stopping again.

Her sprit was stronger than her asthma, another thing that Atemu liked about her.

Atemu and Angel caught up to Cal and Shecka, who weren't affected by the running in any way.

Shecka was used to running from place to place since she was street born and she had to run around a lot when acting on sets.

Cal, on the other hand, was very speedy naturally and with her boxing built body, she was very quick and sly.

Atemu took those long runs in the morning, so he was used to running, but his lungs were still out of breath after the jog.

But that was natural since he tended not be running to people when he was doing those jogs.

Angel on the other hand was clasping her knee caps for support as she bended over in a hopeless attempt for air.

Her asthma had kicked in quite seriously; she was going to be ok, of course.

Her asthma was not as serious as most cases, so there were very little odds that she could be put in a hospital after a run, if that was so, she would be there everyday.

Angel grabbed her water and drank deeply from it; a little trickle of water came from the side of her mouth, though she just mindlessly wiped the liquid from her mouth and neck.

Still panting, Angel said in a happy tone.

"Let's…go…Ki!"

Shecka smiled at her little sister warmly as she messed up her little sisters' hair by tussling it around carelessly.

Angel smiled at her older sister and she wiped her face from the sweat that came from her glands, though she still smiled happily, like running made her happier than anything in the world.

Cal tapped her foot impatiently as she glared at Atemu's' tardiness.

She was annoyed and spoke to Atemu in an angered and annoyed tone that reflected her feelings quite clearly.

"Atemu, why didn't you come on time? This was all your idea in the first place!"

Atemu jolted up, Cals' eye contact was right on his brown eyes.

She took a rapid step, as if trying to one up his muscular body structure, which she succeeded in.

She was definitely frustrated at Atemu, though you can guess why.

She was hissing in anger as she stomped firmly on the ground, and then picked up her foot, leaving an imprint of her shoe in the ground, which was gravel.

Atemu sighed and tried to reason with her snake-like friend, though this is as a lot of people say, a lost cause.

"Chill Cal, I was just trying to pack everything I'd need"

Cal on the other hand grumbled and obviously didn't take Atemus' words in the right way; her fists were clamped together like glue.

A low hissing noise was heard while Angel quivered behind her big sister in fear.

A fight between a snake girl and Atemu was not what you call family programming.

Usually it ended with a few bruises (manly from Cal to Atemu, Atemu wasn't the best fighter on the block, even though he looked like he was with his body.) and possibility a black eye.

Shecka didn't know much first aid, so usually Atemu would heal his own wounds with a cleaning ointment he had learnt when he was a young child.(ever since Atemu was a child in Egypt, he had to learn his letters and various things in temples.

Though Atemu didn't really like it.)

Though Atemu had unknowingly had already flinched at the thought of another fight with Cal, Shecka had stopped the fight with a quick cut in between the two, she was impatient with there pointless fights and was too busy to deal with them now.

"Come on you guys, we have to go to the buses now!"

Atemu sighed in relief, now he wouldn't have a nice new tattoo on his face, he had just cured from the last time Cal had "decorated" his face and he didn't want another fashion lesson from her.

Angel smiled in relief as well; she didn't like people fighting, especially when it was her friends.

Cal grumbled some snake language and hissed yet again, but louder and more like pounding then being angry.

Shecka started to run, which meant that they were going. (Even though Atemu liked being a leader more than a follower, it was a relief not to be in charge of everything, plus it was new for him.)

Cal was already catching up with her quickly without effort, which meant that Atemu and Angel were the only ones left.

Usually Shecka would have stayed with her little sister if it was anyone else but Atemu, but Shecka trusted Atemu enough to let him watch her for a few moments, which was big for Shecka since she prized her little sister over anything else.

Angel had taken a liking to Atemu as a big brother she never had, and Atemu had no problem since his family wasn't what you call "close" in his time.

To be honest, he didn't even know if he had any siblings, or a mother.

He had been raised by the slaves as a child while his father was planning for the after life, so you could see why Atemu didn't really know how to act to Angel.

But he had got enough instruction from watching Shecka to see how he should act to Angel.

Angel had already taken a hold of Atemus' hand and started running, which made Atemu jolt out of fascinating and back into the real world.

They were running headfirst through the crowds, it was the noon rush of the day. (Which meant losing someone was very easy.)

Atemu looked around; he couldn't see Cal or Shecka!

He quickly and effortlessly pulled Angel back to stop her from running around in circles.

Angel panted and turned around, her eyes direct into Atemus' as she asked.

"What's wrong Ate' Ki?"

Atemu answered calmly in almost an adult's way of speaking. (Which he could do, but it was always more childish then he wanted it to be)

"I think we lost you sister and Cal."

Angel was only slightly in shock, she had known that the city was a big place and it was easy for people to get lost, she just was shock that there group got split up.

I mean, Shecka and Cal didn't mean to lose them, and then just were naturally in a hurry, right?

_Of course they were_, thought Atemu, trying to keep the worse situation out of his head by smiling to Angel.

Even if he couldn't keep those bad thoughts out, he could still try to keep them out of Angels' head.

Atemu dragged Angel over to a bench, she was starting to pant from tiredness and Atemu wasn't in the mood to run with her panting.

Angel asked Atemu in a serious tone with her eyes direct into his.

"What are we going to do?"

Atemu sighed and tried to keep himself together, Angel was still a kid and he didn't want her to get the wrong message that she was never going to see her big sister again.

Though Angel was smart enough to know what was going on, and she somewhat trusted Atemu that he would find her big sister and all would be well.

Well only, somewhat, she had still only known Atemu for six months and even though she was trusting of strangers, she didn't know what Atemu would do in a situation like this, mainly because he had never dealt with her in this situation.

Though Atemu had dealt with more stress than Angel knew. If she only knew how hard it was back in his time.

Even when he was with Yugi, just because he was the pharaoh, he was supposed to be the leader, the cool one.

The one to tell everyone what to do.

But to tell you the truth, Atemu hated being a leader, even though he was used to it.

He liked being in the group not just because the people but he liked that Shecka was the self appointed leader.

He didn't have to think on the hard decisions, Shecka was a born leader and Atemu liked her leading more than his own.

Maybe that was why Atemu was more relaxed then before; he was a follower, not a leader.

Though Atemu felt all that stress coming back when he lost track of Cal and Shecka, though he could deal with this stress.

He just didn't like to deal with it, but it looked like he had to.

Atemu sighed and looked at Angel, but before he looked at Angel he saw someone else that was leaving the museum.

That someone had spiky hair and a missing necklace on him.

That someone was Yugi motto and his purple eyes were looking straight into Atemus'!


	7. Chapter 6

_Oh crap_

Thought Atemu as he looked at Yugis' eyes from a distance, oh those purple eyes.

Yugi had obviously seen him, it was clear from his body movements and eye contact to Atemu.

He stiffened up more than a normal human when he saw the new Atemu, like he knew who he was even though he didn't look anything like his old self, nor did he speak, so why was he looking at him?

_b-but he couldn't, I look totally different_

Atemus' thought as he directed eyes into more of a general view, to make it look like he wasn't looking at him (something that Shecka had taught him, a good thing too, Atemu was extremely prone to concentrating on one thing, but he was better now.) and tried to keep calm with deep breaths and averting gazes, but he was already a salmon in hot water at that moment.

Yugi had already seen him, which was very, very bad, worse thing that could have happened.

He wanted to see Yugi again, yes of course, but not when it could go like he was a complete jerk or forgot about Yugi.

Which he hadn't, he was just confused on how to talk to him again, plus he was nervous on his past destroying his sprit.

Then there was also the fact that he was thrown into the world alone with no one else, but who would understand his plead when he was with a 12 year girl in a huge city?

Yugi was starting to ignore him again, whew, a lucky break for Atemu, this time.

Soon Yugis' hair blended into the crowds, which was hard with his mount Everest hair style (something that had bother Atemu from the very start of being fused with Yugi, he still wondered how Yugi kept his hair up like that).

His heart stopped pounding vigorously by his rib cage like it had when Yugi and Atemu exchanged deep eye gazes, his body was loosening up now from the shock of Yugi.

Atemu wiped the sweat from his forehead, his secret was safe, for now at least.

After the near exposed experience, Atemu felt a slight lunge in his stomach, something about that fright made him feel different to himself.

Perhaps he needed adventure, he didn't want it, he needed it like blood in a animal, like water in a lake, like the sun on the earth.

Perhaps adventure had moulded him into the man he was today.

Mysteries, adventure, living life to its fullest, maybe that was the empty place inside of him, maybe he was melancholic from no adventure, these were all many good cases going to his adventure bone.

Well, it was either that or he was hungry.

_Hungry for food, or adventure?_

The little voice inside his head asked him quietly, though Atemus' head strongly objected to the voice.

That voice had haunted him for years, ever since he was a child, though that was when the voice was telling him to spy on his fathers council, not nagging him for adventure and questioning his own life style.

But his logical side of his head spoke back firmly, as it always did, well most of the time.

_Its my stomach, that's final_

But that little voice, oh that little annoying voice still nagged at him like a pointless jab in the back, digging into his sole with the perfect words.

_Ok, I'll back off, but maybe you should think_

And with that, the topic was closed with his head and the voice, though the voice still nagged at him through those words, something was triggered in him at that moment, though he ignored it.

Atemu decided to go against the idea of him needed something he despised and asked his almost adoptive little sister, who was quite confused and to be frank, scared.

"Hey Angel, do you want to get something to eat, im sure Shecka will go and get some to eat soon too"

Which was true, he wasn't lying a bit in his mind, Shecka hadn't eaten since the breakfast the previous day that he knew of, but Angel and Atemu had eaten last night, though it was starting to become afternoon, and they had all done a fair bit of walking.

But Atemu didn't know the exact time since he lacked a watch, probably he should have bought a watch rather then a laptop.

Cal, well, Atemu had no idea when she ate last, she tended to eat from her boxing tournament money, usually she ate like a queen and starved herself for days after because of her extreme lack of money, that was something to note about Cal, she was wary about everything but money.

Not that Shecka cared in the least about when they ate, as long as there food lasted for awhile and that they were able to pay for rent.

Atemus' eyes looked amused for a moment as he remembered when Cal brought home the hugest sundae anyone had ever seen, and he remembered when everyone then started a ice cream fight after, then he reverted back to his normal, calm face as he remembered when Shecka (who was out at the time of the great ice cream fight) made them clean up the mess.

Angels' eyes brightened and she nodded, that meant yes for her, Atemu felt his pants pockets to ensure his thoughts were a reality.

Good, there was about fifty dollars in there from his savings from competitions with some of his other street friends. (who I will tell you more in detail about later, though now is not the right time)

Though Atemu did do some part jobs when people were out at places, he still needed a good flowing source of income.

Atemu decided that he had enough money to go to the spaghetti factory, (a popular restaurant and a favourite of the gangs, not to mention the city of Victoria) plus he was interested in getting some of there chicken, which was acclaimed the best of the best, and for a good reason too, it was a very high class breed of chicken (one of Atemus' quirks for all you know it alls: Atemu always looked for what everything was made out of for food products).

It may hurt his wallet slightly, but the food would be enough for Atemu to eat for a whole week, so it did save food in a sense, well that is…if he made sure not to buy anything else for the next few days so he could last for rent (something that Shecka handled personally as none of them were really good with money.

Well, except Atemu, but that was with ancient tribe exchanges on the Nile river, not with rent payments for a small shack by a ocean side).

Atemu took Angel by the hand to the old spaghetti factory, Angel liked eating there as well so it was a win/win situation to put it bluntly and not logically, but with hunger you can never think logically, can you?

Then Shecka and Cal would probably be there soon anyways, since god knows how long it had been since they actually eaten a good meal and not just fried packages of unnamed food, which was probably a few days at the least for Cal, so they would probably be entering a few moments after Atemu and Angel.

Atemu looked at the line leading out of the café, this was definitely going to take a little while, since it was lunch time, a peak hour for the factory, it wasn't a good time for anyone to go there if they were in a hurry, though a lot of tourists who came for the sites didn't know that.

Though Atemu could still smell the sweet scent of garlic bread coming from the outside of the restaurant from a distance, it was like a siren calling him to feast on the Italian food and fancy pizzas with the perfect amount of sauce distributed to each piece as almost flawlessly.

It was turning into a hot day, so the factory opened the outside of the restaurant. (where many men and women were eating Italian food and chatting up a storm, something Angel was used to in the busy city life, but Atemu had to get used to. To be honest though, Atemu never had gotten fully used to it)

Which made more people prone to its sweet aromas that was in the inside of the place that dragged people in like a magnet, a sweet smelling magnet.

Even though this seems strange, it is true because Angel and Atemu were attracted to the smell of the spaghetti being cooked fresh by a cook in the back who obviously knew what he was doing.

There were about four people ahead of Atemu and Angel in line, though that may seem bad, it was actually a good thing since there were usually ten people ahead of them at this time and date, which was usually at the peak of eating, such as lunch and dinner where many people ate the spaghetti no matter what weather.

Atemu looked at the factory, it had two floors (one for richer class and one for normal classed people in the city) and was made out of bricks on the outside, but was very Italian styled inside.

Quite fancy might I say as well.

Red and brown were the main colour scheme, as if to depict the wonderful and mysterious city of Venice in perhaps what you would call a American dominated world with football and hockey. (something that Atemu didn't like in any way, he thought that sports were a waste a time.)

It was nice to see the laid back styles of a different culture just outside of Atemus' front door, it gave him a different depiction of life in itself, possibly because life in other countries wasn't as fast paced as life in prosperous cities like Vancouver and Victoria, either way though, Atemu liked the culture of little Italy more than his Egyptian styled old way of life.

Perhaps it was because of the horrible past he had there that made him more open to other cultures, or perhaps it was Italy's great food that made him like the country more than his homeland.

Two more people were ahead of him now, oh why does time seem to go so slowly when your in a line waiting for food?

Atemu actually had time to think about that question because it would take awhile for the line to move, the restaurant was probably hosting parties or a class of children in there as Atemu could see by the crowds coming in and out of the place, many people liked going across the street to the Imax theatre and museum, (the only one on the island, and a popular one at that.)

But at that instant when he started to ponder on the question a certain someone had tapped him on the back slightly and politely.

Atemu tensed and turned around with terror, though tried to keep it concealed (with barely any success).

That certain someone had purple eyes and blonde hair, well blonde and a few other colours to say the least.

That someone was Yugi motto, and that someone was looking him right into Atemus' shocked eyes.

_Oh no._

Atemu thought as he turned around to see his old host staring at him with a look that Atemu could not see a certain emotion in, perhaps many fused in a such a confusing way that even Atemu could not understand.

Or perhaps it was one that Atemu overlooked in his minds usual sharp and skilfully adept eyes.

Atemu gulped while thinking, he was in trouble, though Angel had already opened her mouth, which saved Atemu from talking…for a few moments.

Though it ruined his idea of the slight chance he had of pretending to be a mute or insane and to get out of there as quick as he could, in other words, in and out was his idea of a good plan.

"Hello, Ki!"

Angel smiled broadly and boldly, she obviously had no idea who Yugi was and didn't really care.

Natural though, Angel had really no idea what Celebes were in or even what new stuff in general was in.

I guess the phrase "sister to sister" worked in this situation as both of them were oblivious to the new American and Canadian world.

Well, come on, the girl wears cosplay outside, who would where cosplay outside, though I bet more people than your thoughts, which are probably aren't really that many, but then he hadn't been to a cosplay convention before.

Atemu obviously thought that it wasn't too strange, but it was very, very strange in the real world.

But what could you say to a guy who was fused with a guy that had a Mohawk gone extremely wrong as a hairstyle.

Yugi smiled back with his ten times to nice smile, he was wearing a black T shirt and blue jeans with a black cap on, much like Atemus' only without the logo.

_He must have not had any schooling today_, thought Atemu, who was used to seeing his prior host in school uniforms.

Yugi replied to the girl nicely and almost sickly sweet way, it was a typical trademark Yugi expression on his face to her.

"Hello, nice to meet you"

_Same old voice_, Atemu thought with a mix of ease and nervousness as Yugi smiled at Sheckas' little sister like there was no tomorrow.

Yugi didn't look angry to be honest (though Atemu was to busy being nervous to look at Yugis' facial expressions to him) , more just he wanted answers, perhaps he was confused.

Perhaps Yugi knew more than he was letting them go on with his oblivious (yet somewhat cute) face.

Or perhaps he was just enjoying a nice lunch, though that would be the least likely one of these ideas as Yugi was a celebrity and could eat at other places besides downtown Victoria.

He spoke very calmly and almost in a monotone to Atemu, as if he wanted to make sure Atemu didn't get the better of him, though Atemu was already on the losing side of this battle, but he hadn't lost the war.

"I'll pay if we share a table."

Atemu in fact mentally paralyzed by Yugi and his maturity, his function to speak was gone for a slight moment, he could move his head, but only slightly for a quick, and short nod.

This was a more mature Yugi, a adult version of Yugi Motto.

Not a school boy looking for adventure, a full grown man seeking answers in this big world.

Perhaps it was from his host leaving him, or perhaps it was because of mystery that Atemu did not know to be brutally honest, and I wouldn't put that idea to sleep as Atemu no longer had any mind connections with Yugi as they were not bonded with the Millennium puzzle.

But whatever it was, Atemu didn't know what to pin on that made Yugi seem mature to him.

Atemu gulped slightly inside, as not to blow his façade (though that was long gone, Atemu still wanted to show that he was, and always would be, the older one), still in more than subtle shock that Yugi was acting mature.

His voice was still the same as always, yes, but the way he presented himself was different, it was a adults way of presenting himself to a client, something Yugi never had done when they were bonded.

He wasn't like Kaiba, somehow Atemu could tell he just matured but not in a serious way, or like a rapid growth plant that sprouts and then gets destroyed from too much of a child soul, Atemu could notice this when Yugi greeted Angel in such a kind manner, something that Seto Kaiba would have never done. (he would have just grunted and ignored her)

In other words, Yugi was mature, but not too mature.

_________

Angel was still very confused at what was going on as they sat all in a private room at the top of the restaurant (something she had never experienced in her life as her sister was for lack of a better word: cheap), giving the trio a wonderful view of the shining city, well that was until you got a view at the homeless people in the city, but all three of them tried to ignore that as they sat down.

I suppose it would have looked a little odd a huge celebrity like Yugi Motto eating with a cosplay girl and a man in a hockey jersey, a idea that given to the eyes of Seto Kaiba , would be outlawed.

Not to mention a group of card game fanatics would have died to go upstairs to eat with Yugi Motto (not to mention some high class businessmen who would want a cut in his earnings.)

Atemu couldn't help but find it entertaining to see people act weird around them about simple food, though it wasn't really the food they wanted, it was they attention of Yugi Motto (and not to mention Yugi would probably pay for anything, as he was for this particular meal.)

I mean, if they wanted it that bad, why not go home and cook?

That was something that Atemu could not do, if you didn't realise, the house of the four friends didn't have what you call, actual electricity.

Everything they used ran off batteries, ('a little goes a long way' said Shecka after they went to the dollar giant to buy about 12 packs of batteries for six dollars, though the commute had cost them 15.) sure it wasn't perfect, but it was there style.

That was all that mattered to the four friends, they were all different from normal humans, but they always asked themselves (but not to each other) what was a normal human? Though none of them ever openly expressed these thoughts to anyone (not even little Angel, who was entering her slightly more secretive phase, but was still pretty much the same).

After they had ordered there food and the waiter (who expressed disgust quite clearly with a snort at Atemus' outfit as he was wearing a tux himself, but Atemu had ignored the stares with ease) had left yugi started to talk, Atemu was squirming in his seat like a child who was being scolded for breaking their mothers' priceless vase or some other sort of valuable.

"Well its nice to see you again."

Yugi said calmly, it looked like he was nervous as well for some reason as well, obviously he wasn't all cool at the moment.

His body movements were slightly jerky as he put his hand on the table, though it was as if his 'trying to be calm' voice was somewhat soothing to him and made him slightly more cool, as if trying to deny his real emotions.

Though this was a guess since as Atemu was not the best mind reader in the world and without the millennium puzzle, he realised Yugi was a lot more complicated if you didn't know what was he thinking at every moment of the day (and that included in dreams, though Atemu tried to block those thoughts best he could.)

It was somewhat odd to Atemu, but he understood that they were no longer one person.

They were two men, with two different minds and two different lives.

Angel was watching the two old friends look shamelessly at each other like deer caught in headlights, for they did not dare to blink, nor to move much a muscle.

Though like I said before, she didn't understand why Atemu knew Yugi at all, and she didn't know Atemus' past.

Though she had her own theories of course, she could go off on a million ideas with just merely looking at a picture of a situation.

Angel started to hum a odd tune and try to well, not pay attention to the intense staring contest that was going on.

Atemu gulped inside, this was going to most likely be intense.

Though he wasn't some wimp, I mean he could control being around Yugi for just one meal.

It was just eat and go, I mean, how hard could that be? Right?

Atemu tussled his hair back effortlessly and calmly replied in a fashionable tone that seemed like merely saying 'please pass the salt', even though the topic was more intense that merely salt passing.

Both Atemu and Yugi knew at least that.

"As for you as well, how could fit the puzzle together when you missed a piece. Did you cut a piece to make it fit, or did you find it once again?"

Atemu was speaking in riddles, he was trying to keep his cool and to basically get Yugi to start thinking.

He was simply asking;

Nice to meet you as well. How did you know it was me when you didn't hear my voice? Or did someone tell you, or perhaps you did hear my voice somewhere.

He just spoke it in the most complex forum he knew how, he was trying to challenge Yugi in the best way he knew how.

If he was ready to let go, he would have learned the way he spoke in the old ways, which was what most people talked in to confuse others.

He would have known how Atemu spoke, and he would have taught himself how to follow in the same ways.

It was the ultimate test to see if Yugi had learnt anything without his Yami.

But more importantly, Atemu was just speaking in intense riddles to try to keep his cool.

Like tones of calmness where soothing for Yugi, speaking in riddles seemed to relax Atemu.

Yugi was definitely confused at the placement of words for a few moments, he clicked his tongue like the words were a flavour he had long forgotten, but they were still there, very deep down.

Finally after a moment of silence Yugi had stopped clicking his tongue in the strange fashion and understood what his past Yami had asked him.

Which Atemu didn't blame him to take a moment of thought, bright and taking time was better than dull and being quick like a fox, but without the answered in the same method as Atemu did, he obviously was feeling slight pressure of being tested by his Yami because he was still jolty as he answered.

"The piece was uncovered from a poet from the seas."

Which meant only one thing, Tristan knew who he was as well.

But what could have made them know?

The gig was up, Atemu didn't know how though.

He had played the game well, though there must have been a rule he had missed which made his plan fall apart, a missing piece gone, perhaps another trick behind the box that he never realised.

What could it have been though?

Atemu had always been a master at games, but how was he outplayed.

When he did lose against Yugi, it was merely on purpose because he had plans to come back to the time he so passionately loved, though the deal of coming back was not fully certain, so when he did lose, he was still half trying.

Atemu cleared his throat and shifted his weight to his side as he spoke, trying to keep his cool.

"I understand, any other reasons for this meeting?"

Yugi nodded and thought of what he was going to say.

Yugis' purple eyes stared at Angel in curiosity, almost imminently Atemu had placed his arm around Angels' shoulder as a safety concern.

Well, they were close enough to be siblings and Atemu was slightly overprotective of Angel.

Angel merely shrugged and smiled at Yugi, typical Angel.

She would trust anyone who walked in front of her saying hi, it was pretty stupid.

But who could blame her when they once were all in a condition to trust anyone who gave them money.

Before Atemu was joined with them, a few years before even anyone met together but Angel and Shecka. (the two sisters obviously stuck together)

All Shecka had told Atemu that they were doing pretty bad three years ago, Atemu had assumed that the duo was most likely on the streets, starved for food.

But oh he was wrong, very wrong.

But I shall not dwell on the long lost past of the sisters when we are in direct Host V.S. Yami action (what other kind of action is there?).

At last Yugi questioned Atemu and pointed to Angel, his eyes gazed into Atemus' chocolate ones.

"Who is this, your heir?"

Atemu contemplated the phrase and rephrased from snorting quite loudly as Angel retorted back, by some miracle of god she understood what Yugi asked to Atemu.

But somehow, someway, Angel understood and there was no way to stop the retort from coming from Angels' loose lips.

Her tone was quite a loose serious one, it was hard to get attention when you are only a child like Angel herself.

"Me and Ate' aren't related Ki! And furthermore, who are you pointy haired man Ki!"

Atemu almost laughed as Angel joked about his previous hosts' hair as Yugi turned a deep red.

Yugi felt the top of his hair, surely it wasn't THAT pointy, though he did get a cut on it once after getting it cut by his grandpa.

Angel couldn't help but snicker as Yugi felt the top of his hair, obviously trying to see if Angels' words were true.

I suppose it would have looked quite foolish to reach over the top of your head, and definitely it wasn't casual to do so in a restaurant, no matter what queer fashion you did so in.

But I wouldn't put it past Yugi to see if this theory was right, he had been tormented all through middle school about his 'do' and it was shocking that a kid mentioned it for a insult.

Anyways, it wasn't like a Tokyo mew mew cosplayer was that normal either.

I mean, she was wearing a cosplay item in a restaurant, what was she, some anime geek? Though Yugi didn't say that, for some reason he knew that Atemu would defend Angel at all costs.

Yugi replied to Angels' question after the inspection on his hair.

"I am Yugi Motto, king of games."

Angel broke out into a laughing streak that seemed to go on for minutes, Yugis' words seemed to humour her in a odd way.

Atemu rolled his eyes at his little cosplaying friend, obviously trying to find out the humour in Yugis' words.

He looked over and over them, nope, he could find no humour around them, probably just a Angel thing anyways.

Yugi looked very confused, but still looked very kind as Angel replied to the duos confused faces.

She struggled to speak as she was laughing so hard.

"Well, you were just a lot taller on a TV I saw in a store, and you had a voice like Ates' Ki!"

Atemu and Yugi gave looks at each other, now they both were in hot water, possibly soon to be boiling water.

What if Angel discovered there past? Atemu hadn't told anyone, even Shecka, his confidant, about his past.

Plus Angel was a little blabber mouth when it came to gossip, Atemu knew this from the many times she blabbed to him about her other friends.

Though for some reason, she didn't care about saying this stuff to other people.

They both knew that Atemus' voice was one of a kind and well, how long was it going to take for a child to figure out there secret?

Atemu wiped his forehead, there was no sweat there, but he felt necessary to have a involuntary motion then.

Angel was smiling at the two of them brightly, oh she looked like she didn't understand what was going on.

But she understood all, at least she thought she did, but she wasn't going to spill the beans yet on what she thought was the truth.

Though with Angel, her thoughts could be right on the money, or way off the check.

No sire, like I have said before, Angel is not a little Angel as her name states, quite the opposite.

She would wait for the perfect time to tell them that she knew everything and that she was going to blab it unless some conditions were placed, then possibly she could get something out of it, like one of those fancy games from though pawn shops that she had seen so many times while Cal took her along when she bought herself some nice boxing gloves, or some more weapons of mass destruction. (in other words, usually anything that Atemu would despise in every fashion.)

Even though Sheckas' acting paid for the rent, Angel never got anything fun from anyone.

Mainly because work for acting was hard on the island and breaks were rare, so the 'save every penny' idea was planted into Angels' head, though she hated the rule.

She longed to play games like normal children played and enjoyed, she always ask strange questions to Atemu, such as:

'What is a duel disk Ate' Ki?'

And

'Do you know what duel monsters are Ate'?"

Atemu didn't know her lack of toys and games, he just thought that Angel merely was being Angel and no more.

Though Atemu never really looked into Angels' room.

It was quite depressing, it had some cosplay and props in it, which was the best Shecka could do for giving her toys, but other than that it just had clothes and her bed.

Quite sad actually, her room was anything but a normal children's room.

Though Angel was going to do anything, I mean anything, do know what it felt to be normal, to fit in, just like everyone else in the big old wide world…

In many ways, her and Atemu were similar, they just wanted to be normal.

Which Shecka was trying to do, though they lived a life anything but normal.

A snake girl, a pharaoh, a child with no toys or childhood memories and a actress living in a shack in Victoria.

Tell me if that was normal, I think not and I believe you would agree with my words here.

Angel and Atemu were very similar, though radically different.

Angel was a sweet innocent girl.

While Atemu used to be quite a cruel pharaoh, a very cruel pharaoh.

But Atemu was what you call, half reformed.

He always had that memory of cruelty, of evil, lurking in his mind and always searching in his heart to turn it evil again.

There was always one more door, one more shadow of bad memories left in his head to think about in the end.

Those memories had haunted Atemu, and still did to this very day.

But, I will not let you dwell on this nor deepen your curiosity ever more, since we must continue our tale

Atemu made a nod to Yugi as a sign to change the topic, and fast.

Yugi obviously knew what Atemu said through body motions, which was pretty clear if you were Yugi motto.

Finally the food came, good food could break up any conversation, which was probably why Yugi always got stuck with the bills, because by some wonder the conversation always stopped on who was going to pay the bill, and by some wonder they said that Yugi said himself that he would pay.

Funny how life works out huh?

Which was comical all the same, no matter how much Yugi complained about it.

Though this time Yugi offered to pay, so Atemu didn't expect a complaint from Yugi when the bill came, though it would be entertaining to heart Atemu talk himself out of a check, but that is not the tale of our story.

Angel picked the specialty of the restaurant, the perfectly tasting spaghetti with deep red sauce that looked like millions of men slaved over it, though the look wasn't all, it was the taste and smell as well that made it perfect.

The aroma coming from her plate was lovely, it smelt like little Italy, or what Angel assumed little Italy smelt like.

Angel was not what you would call a worldly person, though she wanted to be.

On the side of her plate was fresh garlic bread with a smell that would drive vampires away quickly.

As fast as a raccoon feasting into garbage, Angel was eating the great tasting food, savouring every bite, but still eating quite fast.

Her drink was iced tea, the ice cubes were still quite solid as they bounced around in the cup.

Atemu decided to go with the baked chicken, garlic and lemon juice garnished the chicken lovely with the garlic smell overtaking the plate of food as well.

For his side dish he had the desirable garden salad, the tomatoes were as fresh as Yugis' hair was crazy.

Atemu poured ranch dressing on his salad, carefully of course, there was nothing worse then a overdose of ranch dressing on your perfect salad, that could ruin any meal in a snap.

His drink was the Italian strawberry cream soda, it was like a normal soda only more decorative.

The colour was pink and there was cream on the top, surrounding the lovely drink.

And, of course, what would be a Italian strawberry cream soda without a ripe, juice cherry on top that was picked at perfection.

Yugi had chosen the gourmet jumbo crab ravioli, it was like regular ravioli, only instead of meat stuck in it, it was crab meat.

Tender crab meat to be correct, the slight seafood smell may put some people off, actually many people off, it was a what you call 'born taste' to like it.

But for Yugi, it was a delectable treat to savour.

On the top of the ravioli, there was cheese mixed with pesto alfredo sauce.

It was truly a kings meal, which was perfect for the king of games I suppose.

Yugi decided to drink the Italian cherry cream soda, which was the same as Atemus, only slightly darker to provoke the cherry flavour which was also a wonderful flavour for the drink.

They started to eat, then there conversation started to loosen from the tight straps it had before.

Yugi decided to talk after swallowing a rather big piece of crab that had been in the ravioli, though oddly, none of the contents went on his face, just in his mouth.

"So where have you been lately? I haven't see you in any tournaments."

Atemu resisted to scoff at that, he had no intention of playing any more card games that risked his life again.

Atemu carefully ate a piece of his chicken with his knife and fork, placing the food in his mouth flawlessly as usual.

Well, he had been drilled to eat perfectly when he was but a mere child of ten, why not use those skills in real life?

Angel, on the other hand, was constantly using her cloth to wipe the edges of her mouth after almost every bite, needless to say Angel was not a clean eater.

After Atemu swallowed his food and put his utensils down he responded in a proper manner, even though the topic was nothing but proper.

"I have no intention of playing card games at the moment."

Yugi almost choked on his cream soda (which he was taking a sip of when Atemu confessed) in shock.

Atemu used to be so into card games, he loved playing them with a passion.

What was so different?

Luckily Yugi didn't choke, which was good I suppose.

He was only shocked, like someone had punched him extremely had in the shoulder flexes, like being winded.

Atemu continued to eat, the tension had come back like a spider coming for another attack.

Yugi stopped his calm look and said in a rather confused and gasped tone.

"What do you mean!? I thought you loved card games!"

Atemu took a sip of his drink, his calmness was back while Yugis' was missing.

Angel retorted quite angrily back to Yugi, like Angel was speaking Atemus' true feelings on the matter.

Which was probably true, Atemu did not like to say such things so blunt, but Angel always did say what was on her mind.

A free speaker you could call her

"How do you know what my friend likes and doesn't like, he's his own person! Ki"

Yep, exactly what Atemu wanted to say, as usual.

He may not have known it, but he had changed a lot since being in his own body, besides looks.

He was not as blunt, not as angered as easily, and he wasn't into risking his life for no reason anymore.

Though he never realised that, he knew that he was slightly different, but not that much.

Angel was back to eating, even though she had just said something to change the conversation, she thought eating was more important.

Though she was keeping a open ear just to make sure she didn't miss anything big.

Though unfortunately, that ear was also listening to the beat, Vancouver's hottest radio station.

That, unfortunately, had her favourite song on, Hannah Montana's 'see you again'.

So long story short, Angel wasn't really paying attention to the duos' conversation as some would think at first sight.

So the conversation was really only between Yugi and Atemu, Angel was off in la la land, listening to the hottest songs of this era.

Atemu dabbed his napkin to each side of his mouth, just to ensure that he didn't get any juices of the chicken on his lips, which probably wasn't even there since Atemu was always neat with his food.

Yugis' face was clearly saying;

_Is it true?_

Atemu obviously understood what his Ex host was saying through his expressions and face movements.

He answered in a calm tone, as if to keep Yugi calm himself.

Though inside, he was slightly still jittery about telling Yugi about it all.

Sure Yugi acted mature, but was he really ok with all of this?

Atemu was still in the dark to that question, and it was a mystery that he would find out.

"Aye, it is true, I am not interested in card games of life and death anymore."

Yugi sighed and took a sip of his drink calmly, he looked let down in some way, like there was something he was dying to ask him, but Atemu unknowingly let him down.

Angel was humming to see you again while the two were talking, Atemu found this slightly irritating, but thought better than telling her to stop, because she probably wouldn't.

Besides, he would probably get used to it, right?

I mean he did get used to Shecka and her weird friends (who were now his weird friends, though he was weird also in a fact).

So it would be easy enough to get used to Angels' singing, at least it should be.

Atemu ate more of his chicken, there was still a good quarter of it left and Atemu was quite hungry, so he obviously ate more.

Angel had finished her meal, she tended to be a fast eater, but a slow drinker.

This was obvious since she had over half of her drink left, but she was slowly starting to lower her drink level to empty, but she most likely did this out of boredom and a rule from Shecka to finish every thing on your plate if someone buys it for you.

Yugi had about half of his food left, but he was almost done his drink. (mainly from drinking in spots of silence between everyone.)

Atemu finished off his meal, as did Yugi, after about fifteen minutes of awkward silence.

Yugi got up, obviously going to pay the bill and to leave, but he also threw a card to Atemu before he left.

He walked away, almost madly, though it was clear that he was disappointed by the way he through the card to his Ex Yami.

After he had left, Atemu looked at Angel, she was curiously looking at the card, trying to figure out the peculiar picturing on it.

Atemu gazed at the card to see what was Angels' curiosity and almost gasped in fear as Yugi walked away.

That card was a sole card like Pegasus's.

That card was of Joey, Tea, and Tristan.


	8. Chapter 7

A single pure, emotional tear released from Atemus' eyes as he held his head down in defeat.

That card brought up so many past buried feelings and emotions he forgot he ever had over the few months.

Regret, regret that he didn't contact Yugi sooner and he could have saved them from even starting this fate.

Why must everyone regret one time or another, why can't we do what's right all the time, I guess the mysteries of the world were not meant for Angel, nor Atemu to discover for a long time.

Sadness, sadness that he even had to see his friends in such a helpless situation.

He never wanted anyone to get hurt because of him coming back, it just happened without his knowledge.

I guess you call this feeling melancholic if you had to choose from a wide variety of many words, English or not.

Atemu felt many more emotions, but these emotions I cannot convey through words, it was as you humans say, mixed emotions he felt.

He couldn't choose which one to use at the time.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to yell to god asking him why this fate was brought to his old and dearest friends, but most of all he wanted to save his friends.

That adventure bug was starting to crawl back into Atemus' mind, clouding his mind with foolish thoughts of risking his life.

Its' fangs were digging in, as to make the logic of the inner workings of his mind stall and let his never tired gut take the lead on the that big steering wheel of life.

Atemu looked behind the card; there were writings behind it, obviously in Yugis' as Atemu had seen it many times when Yugi had written to his dear pen pal, Kimua from Africa.

_Dear Pharaoh._

_If you have a heart for your friends, you'll meet me there._

_You know where I will be _

_Y.M._

Atemu sighed, Yugi knew inside that Atemu would not be the same if he saw him, and he had known even just after being reborn in Yugis' time.

But how did he know that Atemu was back in this time, I guess even Atemu couldn't answer that question of life, no matter how much he pondered on all angles about it.

Atemu knew exactly where Yugi told him to go, the card game shop of Yugis' grandpas.

Atemu knew that this was going to be a new adventure; sadly he had no choice but to join in to put his life on the line.

No matter how much he never wanted to tread into that work again.

Atemu looked at Angel, she was smiling as always.

What was he going to do? Angel couldn't follow him on yet another adventure of life or death.

He had to find Shecka and then go, it was the only way to go and not hurt anyone else that he cared so dearly for.

Of course, Atemu could have left Angel somewhere, but Angel wasn't that street smart and would probably fall into yet another trap, no matter how dim witted it seemed.

Plus he couldn't just leave the child outside with no one; the streets weren't safe even if you had all the experience in the world.

Though Shecka tried her hardest to protect her little sister from any dangers, but it was hard to protect a child.

There so little, so easy to get placed in a crowd, and also fast.

Very fast.

Atemu chuckled to himself as he remembered the time Angel had challenged him to play tag.

Let's just say that Angel was no longer "it" for the whole day.

Atemu and Angel walked out of the restaurant; the sunny day had turned into a rain storm that reflected Atemus' feelings at the moment.

Though that was probably because of global warming coming, sometimes a sunny day could turn into snow in the matter of hours.

Yes, global warming is a horrible thing, though Atemu paid scarce attention to it at all, his mind was far to cramped to fit another file in.

Angel didn't dare speak a word to her friend while they walked, she hadn't seen Atemu thinking like he used to and wasn't sure how to act around him while he was like this.

Though I would not blame her, Atemu was in deep thought and Angel had gotten plenty of lickings from Cal and Shecka for interrupting them while they were thinking deeply about matters, so she didn't want to know what Atemu would say if she spoke.

Shecka always got angry if Angel spoke while she was pondering on financial situations, but she always made it up by getting Angel a chocolate chip mint dipped cone at the Cool Cone, (which usually happened seldom since Shecka thought ice cream was trivial) a popular ice cream business that had every ice cream flavour that a child could dream up in their imaginative little minds.

Cal, on a very different hand, possibly a different body, absolutely broke loose when Angel asked a question when she was training.

Like an animal, she yelled at little Angel, not controlling what came out exactly.

But she never apologised, because she always forgot.

Cal always forgot whatever she did, no matter the crime, but she never forgot a face.

Atemu and Angel were walking quietly for minutes on end, Atemu was naturally going a little quicker as his mind flew, but he was not really paying attention to where his destination would be.

His eyes were scanning the area like a hawk, though not exactly concentrating on the matter at hand.

Atemu always had more things on his mind, like an accountant's paper work, it never ended.

It could be as small as merely thinking if they had milk at home, or as huge as his friends being locked away.

Oh yes, Atemu had a lot of worry in his mind, that was something he'd never would grow out of.

Protecting and helping others.

Angel was almost jogging, trying to keep up with Atemus' very quick, sharp like pace, Atemu may not have known it then, but her mind was flying as well.

With many other, same and different, thoughts.

Angel felt a rather huge drop of water fall straight on her nose, drip, drip, and the drop went as it fell off her nose and onto the ground with the other raindrops.

The beauty of the rain never ceased to amazing Angels' curious eyes and mind.

The light tinkle of April showers which will bring the beauty of May flowers, oh Angel never forgot that little rhyme.

Sure, Shecka wasn't very keen on cheesy rhymes, but she loved to tell stories to her little sister.

The time when Angel heard the tale of the rhyme, she was amazed.

Shecka always made a tale to go with a rhyme, she would tell a tale where a fairy once got harmed by the mighty skies rain in a war, then the moonlight flowers saved the fairies life, and that the rhyme was a chant that the fairies sang oh so many years ago.

Of course, this was years ago when Angels' mind was undeveloped and quite believing to fiction.

But she never forgot that fateful tale; the words had been imprinted into her brain like paint onto a barn.

Though Shecka still told her little sister stories, no matter how many times Cal said that she should not fill the youths mind with such nonsense. (In which Shecka would stick out her tongue and murmur something Angel could not hear and did not really want to find out.)

Angel was so enthralled by the rain drop shows that she started to walk to where the rain was thicker, exactly the opposite direction from Atemu!

The frills on her café uniform were slowly fading into the grey attire of the people of the city while Atemu was deep in many thoughts at the same time. (Something Atemu was used to)

Though Atemu didn't notice, he never noticed things when he was so deep in thought, mainly because he loosened his outside senses so he could contemplate inside faster and more efficiently.

A theory Cal had unfortunately taught him.

It wasn't until about five minutes after Angels' raindrop departure Atemu jolted upwards and looked east and west.

East, no sign of Angels' golden girl smile and wonderful eyes that could light up a room.

West, no café cosplayers to be seen from the crowds with a sweet voice.

Atemu gasped as he murmured in a low tone, almost to himself.

"Angel?"

This tone was like a crescendo as he repeated it, slowly getting louder as he yelled through the streets of grey and many a black that was being drenched in the clear sky water.

Well, what would you have done if your best friends little sister was lost and you were supposed to be taking care of her?

Atemu was drenched in the cold, unforgiving rain, his bones were as cold as his mind weary, and even more his throat sore from calling Angels' name repeatedly.

Like a throbbing pain it was in it throat, it felt like a fire was in there every time he took in another desperate gasp for air.

Atemu went into an alley way for his next search, perhaps Angel was looking for her other friends to play with?

Something that happened a lot.

Atemu did find another one of Angels' friends, a young boy, not a single day older than the age of eleven (though the boy always claimed to be older) was right in the middle of the intimidating alleyway.

It was Devi-l, Angels' best friend forever and time.

They were no more than friends, though a lot of Angels' friends like to tease that she was Cinderella and Devi-l (which Angel just called Devi or Dev) was her handsome prince to pick her up at the royal ball and whisk her away with his timeless wit and very dashing looks.

Something that annoyed Angel so deeply that she would mindlessly hit someone in the arm if they even suggested the idea.

This was big for Angel since she hated fighting in any sense, but anger always erupted when that topic came up from anyone.

Her and Devi-l were no more or less close friends, I mean, why does everyone think when you have a friend who's the opposite gender it means you're going out?

Atemu understood her rage whenever this happened, he would have found it increasingly annoying if people thought that he and Shecka were going out. (Which a couple of people did think they would be a lovely couple, though no one ever spoke to that to him.)

Devi-l was a street kid, just as Atemu and his gang.

Though he was a single street fighter, someone who fought in arenas for food and shelter, so his body obviously reflected this.

His rough body had many cuts and bruises (though this was not death threatening in any way since Angel always got him help before that happened, though Devi-l was very reluctant to.) that showed in any light.

Even though he looked eleven, Devi-l was much stronger than what his tender years showed to the world.

He had been in intense training classes since the age of three (as he said) by older street fighters and he knew how to fight strongly.

Though he didn't know how to go out shopping, as he always wore his street fighting clothes he had worn for what seemed like over a era with its' damage on it.

His shirt was a ratty sleeveless shirt that had been ripped and was dirt infested quite badly with a rip diagonally right in the middle.

His poor excuse for jeans used to be a bright red, but had turned into a wine red as he had been wrestling around the dirt for many years before he started to fight for necessities.

In many ways he was like Cal, a tough kid from across the fence.

On Devi-ls' head there was a black and sweat drenched headband that read.

"By myself"

In soul ghost white coloured writing.

His eyes were grey and teal, though mainly grey that made a haunting look of a sort, even though he was so young in years.

While his hair was black and very messy, it was very uneven and showed even in the dimly lit alleyway.

Though that was because he got hair cuts with broken glass shards he found on the streets and in dumpsters. (An inexpensive way for you cheap men out there to get a nice hair cut, well, it's not nice…but it's cheap.)

Devi-l walked up to Atemu, Devi-ls' broad shoulders were overacting to be stronger than what they were as he shifted across the alleyway.

He knew that Atemu was taller then him, quite taller in fact, so he tried to make it seem like he was more broad then the long lost pharaoh of the Nile river and many lands.

He stopped right in front of Atemus' face; there faces were 5 inches away from each other as Devi-l questioned Atemu loudly and bluntly.

"What do YOU want, outsider!"

Unfortunately, even though Angel and Devi-l were close, Atemu and Devi-l were not on such relationship waves, or even circles for that matter.

Well, it wasn't like Atemu didn't WANT to be friends with Devi-l; it was Devi-l that didn't want to be on friendly terms with, oh what did he call him, oh yes, a 'dropout collage student without any muscles or guts'.

Aye, that's what he called him, forgive the long title but his words are not fiction.

Atemus' cover story was that he left collage and joined the small group, sure it wasn't the best plan, but what other choice did he have?

Say that he was a three thousand year old pharaoh who had just been separated from his hosts' body to live a new life?

Oh yes, that would be a most enjoyable conversation piece, by the end I believe he would be heading for the kooky house in moments of starting that conversational piece with the men in white.

Plus, no one had questioned him about his tale, probably since he was living with three girls, one that was part snake (I do suppose being able to turn into a snake through magical ways does help in many situations.), it didn't seem as weird to have a collage dropout in there mists, though many thought Atemu was a high school dropout rather then a collage one. (Mainly from his age and appearance. Even though he did look older then Yugi, he still looked like a high school teenager, perhaps in there last year)

Atemu sighed and retreated a step back, he replied in a pretending to be cool tone, though inside he was feeling as confused as a thirteen year old girl dealing with her first crush. (Though in different matters, of course)

"Hello to you too, have you seen Angel?"

Devi-l snorted in disgust as he ruffled his untamed mane of hair, yawning intentionally as he replied to the rebel pharaoh.

Devi-l always annoyed people purposely that he did not like; Angel was really the only one that he actually didn't act rude to.

But they still had fights against each other, usually when Devi-l did something extremely bold headed or just plain stupid.

Though they always made up by the end of the day, as all friends do.

"If I did why would I tell you!?"

Devi-l took another quick step to Atemu, even though the age gap between was large, Devi-l didn't care.

I mean, he DID fight people twice his age and with half the brain of himself, so he didn't flinch at Atemus' body structure and age.

Atemu sighed, this was going to turn into a fight if said the wrong thing, and Atemu did not like physically fighting with anyone, including enemies.

Plus even though Devi-l was young, he would be quite a challenge for the young ex pharaoh.

Though Devi-l was exactly the opposite, he lived for fighting, for action.

In many ways, he was the old Atemu, the one that needed adventure like a soul in a human.

Though, unlike Atemu, there was probably no end to Devi-ls' adventure bone, it was probably his mind rather then a bone.

That was mainly because Devi-l had never really had a stable life, if he wasn't into one thing; he was already head first into another.

His motto was to live life to the fullest and don't care what others think about it, because they are really just idiots in clothes.

Atemu frowned at Devi-ls' style of life, Atemu didn't like adventure like I have said before many times as much as before.

They were at quite a standstill, not one averting there gaze off the other, as if to stare them down, or to perhaps this was in fear and they were nervous that if they didn't have a lock on look onto each other, they would get punched or harmed.

Though this was probably Atemus' thoughts more so then Devi-ls'.

Or at least Devi-l was staring upwards and was hoping for Atemu to get a little shorter, which would probably never happen, but he still hoped.

There was nothing the other could do unless they started a conversation again, Atemu gulped and hoped Devi-l would understand his tale, though he wasn't going to tell the one we were all thinking of now and before, but like a page in a book.

There would be a lot of guess work for Devi-l to do.

Atemu finally decided to tell him that he just lost Angel in the huge crowds, that and nothing more my friend.

Atemu felt no need to confide in Devi-l any more than this, since he had not taken to trusting him just yet in any way.

Though Atemu was not quick to trust anyone, even after being in the puzzle.

Heck, he didn't even tell Shecka, his main confidant, that he used to be a pharaoh.

Only that he was from a far away land and that was that, though Shecka never questioned him.

Though that could perhaps be that she knew Atemu would not say anymore to the actress in the near future.

Yes, Atemu was still a secretive man, though that code in the corridors of his mind could be broken with the right combination.

Devi-l sighed and snorted at Atemu in a fashion that if Atemu did that to him, he'd be hurt right there and then.

Finally Devi-l answered much to Atemus' surprise (one of Devi-ls' personal rules and the street fighters rules was never to talk to an outsider, except Angel of course.) in an angered tone, though somewhat of a know it all tone as well.

"You idiot! I just saw her; you call yourself even a street cat!? You're barely enough to be a bum!"

Atemu ignored the insult, though inside he felt extremely annoyed at the carefree young boy.

Something he had already learnt to ignore in a heart beat after being thrown into the world alone like a lost puppy dog.

Atemu always hated the fact that Devi-l never thought for one moment that what he might be doing may be wrong.

He despised the fact that Devi-l fought for his food and life every night in dimly lit alleyways.

But most of all, he just plain disliked the fact of that much risk in life and enjoying it, Atemu could hardly understand that he had changed that much to not understand that fact, nor did he understand the fun of fighting for your life.

I suppose that is what happens when you get thrown out in the world alone.

Atemu sighed; he would have been on his best behaviour to get any information out of Devi-l, though he really didn't want to be.

Atemu calmly replied, if he was going to get anywhere with this kid, he couldn't make and stupid or foolish actions, only precise and intelligent ones as to not get a little chin music played on him.

A mistake he had made in the past that he regretted extremely, and not just with Devi-l…

The would-be Pharaoh asked where Devi-l had seen her; Devi-l told him to put another quarter in the wishing well and left with a profound smile and a mocking bounce in his step. (Or more limp)

Darn, Atemu was frustrated, he was angered, he was in rage; he was all these emotions and more infused into a furious anger.

Typical Devi-l, never help to anyone if he didn't want to be.

Atemu still wondered why Angel was a friend to that fiend of a boy, though he did not ask of her actions, but was against them extremely, and he had not a problem vocalizing them to her.

There Atemu was, in the cold dark alleyway alone, with nothing but the sounds of the sewer rats and the shade of darkness overcastting him.

Suddenly, there was a pine in Atemus' heart, a jolt in his mind, a spike in his soul.

No matter what placement of words you use, it all added up to one thing.

Atemu had a feeling where Angel was, and oh that feeling was as strong as the waves on the night of the titanic.

The fake collage dropout started running; his hair was rushing past him as he heard the city sounds from the bustling cars.

He jumped over trash cans, sprinted around dumpsters and rushed past the arrays of many colours of cars.

His feet were aching, his eyes were, and his mind was spinning.

But he didn't care; he was like a tiger hunting down its prey, not caring about anything except what was at the end, his target.

Like the red dot at the end of an arrow, like the end of a bolt of lighting.

Sweat drops were falling from his face has he saw the end of his run, the blinking light on his trail.

His heart pounded hardly against rib cage as he rain into a rather messy house, dust specks flew down as Atemu coughed hardly after accidentally inhaling quite a few of them.

The overcast of blacks had turned into many grays and dust filled browns.

He wiped his face unintentionally, as if to make sure if there was any more dust left on his nose or mouth, though he did not realise he was doing this very impulsive motion as quickly as he did.

But Atemu gasped as the dust cleared, it was not Angel standing there with her perfect smile and sweet eyes.

It was a demon from another world, or something else…


	9. Chapter 8

Atemus' chocolate brown eyes changed from anxious to petrified, his palms were as sweat drenched as the huge oceans surrounding his home, his mouth as dry as the deserts mighty sands.

He was standing in front of a beastly dragon like creature, its eyes looked like they were from the devil itself, red in all, fire was streaming into it's eyes and directing it's attention to the very helpless and shocked Atemu.

It's body was scaled up and downwards with scales of fire like qualities, it was like that all around except for the pointed spikes on its back and part cut off tail (that was still quite long, at least a few meters from Atemus' eyes.) that was ripped off probably by the beast itself out of boredom from not getting a meal or people to torture, and Atemu was the perfect human to torture.

Then it bared it huge fangs, millions of jagged knives were revealed to Atemus' brown eyes, that scared Atemu more than anything else in his entire life, even when he was in the Shadow Realm.

A tongue the size of a lions' tail was wagging left and right rapidly, as if trying to aim at Atemu to grab him and eat him whole in a split second.

He could see that the tongue was quite rough and sandy, like a cats tongue, but much fiercer.

Atemu was paralyzed by the beast not only mentally, but physically as well like never before.

It was like the button on his life was on pause, like in a video game, where his mind was idly walking around as a person would to get a drink or some frivolous snack to munch on and come back.

He had never felt like this before, this was a different kind of fear then for his friends, it was peril fear.

The monsters red eyes were like toxic as they gazed into Atemus' fearful brown ones, inserting poison like a black widow spider into its mate, making Atemu have a paralysis like feeling from his head to his toes, he was numb all over, like he could not control his own body anymore.

The huge metal like claws were coming to Atemu, faster and faster, but Atemu couldn't move, his body was simply not letting him, he was just gaping at the beast like a dull brained idiot.

The claw was coming closer and closer, like the mighty talons of a eagle swiping at a weak, pitiful mouse.

It wasn't until a high pitch scream sounded from the east door caught Atemus' ear he jolted from his spot in a millisecond of time, dust was flying everyone he could see as a result from the impact.

Just before the claw came down, leaving a rather deep dent to the doorway of the place, a dent that would most likely have killed Atemu, either that or it would have left a rather nice hole in his rib cage. (luckily it didn't though)

Atemu looked at the other door, it had been burned and was barely standing, but that was where the sound was coming from, and that was where Atemu had to go, no matter who was there, I guess that hero reflex was coming back, Atemu couldn't fight it this time, like his body was being controlled by a courageous beast that hungered for adventure forever.

He had to save that person, even if it was Devi-l, he couldn't stand to hear someone else's pain.

I guess no one changes that much, even if they had changed into a total different person.

Even when the child grows into a adult, they can choose to stay a kid all there life, as many though, they change there life to be a boring adult in this world.

Though one in a million stays a child for all there life, really maturity to them sounds dull, and why change yourself?

Besides, isn't life more fun with being able to make stupid faces and to be able to play video games all day then being able to do paperwork in a cramped office like most adults do?

Forgive me, I have gone off topic, please just continue reading this tale and not dwell too much on what I have said.

The devil like dragons tail was wagging around violently, smashing displays and walls as it did so.

Atemu hopped out of the way of a tail smash as dust started to fly as the result.

Atemu avoided any eye contact with the monstrous creature, he did not want to have that paralyzed feeling again.

For it was a horrible feeling.

Thump!

Atemu threw all his weight on the half standing door, causing it to crash under pressure, and also causing Atemu to fall through the weak opening in the wall.

Atemus' shoulder throbbed in pain as he had landed on ground with his shoulder as a support.

Dust fluttered around as Atemu walked on the barely stable ground, his eyes were scanning the room for someone, something, anything to help him.

Not to mention the person who had belonged to the scream he had heard.

Suddenly he saw who it was he was looking for.

There was Angel, tied up to the wall, her it looked like she was being tortured as her screams were loud and frightened, but that was probably because of the blindfold she had on her head, common fact that Angel was extremely afraid of the dark.(something Atemu had to get used to: a flash light on every night.)

Atemu was trying to run to his friend, but then the world into a shade of grey, time had stopped.

Atemu gasped to himself, he clasped his hand into itself, he could move, yet time was somehow grey.

Atemu turned his head to Angel, her face was frozen in time as well and her body, the time seal had affected her instead of Atemu, which was quite odd.(even though Atemu should have been used to this stuff, but he never had gotten used to all these odd things that happened to him)

Atemu was lost for words, and almost for breath as he looked at the monster with amazement, it looked like a duel monster.

Only this was certainly not a hologram, that was the one thing Atemu knew at that moment, it was just too real to be technology made, though with the paradox of technology we have today he wouldn't have been surprised.

But just the look of it made it just too believable to be fake.

It was stopped in the time seal as well, it's teeth were bared in such a way, Atemu got slightly lost for breath again while looking at the eye tooth.

It was like a deep sword dug into its mouth, but this had a small coding of dirt from biting into the ground.

Atemu was staring into the cruel, cold eyes of the beast, it showed no human emotion, it only showed a fury of rage greater to any human extent.

It was just a beast in one of those old movies, it just wanted to destroy and nothing else in the world.

And that scared Atemu.

Even though the universe was cold and grey, somehow Atemu felt like apart of him liked being the only one in movement of the stalemated world.

Atemu was so enthralled in the monsters fangs and tail that he didn't hear the soft pitter-patter of foot steps coming behind him slowly and ever so quietly.

Atemu jumped up as a delicate, almost dreamlike voice spoke behind him in a perfect matter that sent chills up Atemus' spine ever so quickly.

"I see you are one of the royal family"

Atemu turned around and gazed a girl that looked about ten at the most, but spoke with great wisdom.

She was like an angel as she spoke, so proper, so exact with her wording, Atemu was amazed at the confidence of the girl, there was no stuttering to the tone of her voice, as if she was in a play and memorized her lines with perfection.

The girl had purplish-grey eyes that seemed to have melancholy to them, but her pupils were dead on Atemus' like a bird of prey, that enthralled Atemu as well, the colour of her eyes were so beautiful, so whole, and yet so empty.

Her hair was stomach length and was braided in gold wire.

The colour was a beautiful grey and teal colour, like a sea of monotone colours that flowed ever so gently to her body at the end of the braid.

She was in an violet robe with gold trimmings in patterns of Egyptian eyes (similar to the ones on his old puzzle) around its rim.

She was clearly quite beautiful, and didn't need to work on her looks as it seemed all natural to her.

Atemu calmed down and replied to the girl in his ever so cliché hero voice that he could never stop talking in.

"What does that have to do with this time stop?"

The girls' expression was calm and almost robotic as Atemu asked her.

She replied in a monotone as Atemu changed his position to a standing one ever so slowly and cautiously.

Atemu didn't know what it was, but for some reason he felt uneasy around the girl, like the feeling he had with Devi-l, only for a different reason.

Perhaps it was because of the chilling way she spoke, or perhaps it was because of her perfect eye contact.

But he just couldn't put his finger on what somehow made him uneasy.

"Only ones of the royal family can enter this space, it is like an dark space, while time goes on, we stay here in this melodic state."

Atemu looked at the monster and then looked back at the girl, who walked ever so slowly to an opened window and, to Atemus' amazement, pushed at the wall in almost mime, it was like an invisible wall was in its' place instead of a actual wall.

It quite amazing actually to see, it looked odd, but fascinating and different then anything else he had seen.

The girl continued while Atemu had his mouth open firmly at the invisible wall in amazement.

"This wall is the barrier of the area, sadly these areas will fall and life will continue for the both of us, so I do not have much time."

She turned back to Atemu and fiddled with her braids slightly as she waited for Atemu to stop pondering at the wall.

But Atemu had to try it the miming himself, it was just too fascinating to not try out for himself.

Atemu walked up to the window and pressed the outside of the window with his hand and gasped.

It was like an electric shock when his hand touched the barriers end, Atemu quickly brought his hand back in and looked back at the girl.

He asked with curiosity as he locked his eyes on the girls as if they were in a tango or some other dance that needed such eye contact.

"Why can only the royal family come in here, and how where these spaces created?"

The girl shook her head and stopped fiddling with her braids as she pushed a hair aside flawlessly.

She was moving rarely, but whatever moves she did to were perfect, they were played out flawlessly and with amazing grace.

"I do not know why or how these spaces are created, but for some reason the royal family made these spaces for a similar use as duel monsters."

Atemu nodded as kept his eyes on the girl, instead of the invisible (but very real and very odd) wall.

He could see how games were played here instead of palaces, it would have been safer and better then with other people who the monsters could harm as well, which was all Atemu had seen before this.

The girl looked at the rendering of Angel, her face was screaming in pain as time stood still.

The braided girl looked back at Atemu in curiosity, as if trying to hide something with games of speech, but Atemu did not catch onto this game as fast as he should have, I guess he was just still thinking about the space.

She spoke in her acting monotone to the brown eyed man.

"Ah, someone from this time I see? But you're a royal, are you not? Why are you befriending mortals of no quite importance of this era when you are of such a high stature of your land?"

Atemu was taken aback as the girl basically just figured out his past in a matter of minutes, though it was quite obvious if you thought over the situation in full, not in clunks of memory as Atemu was thinking.

Atemu gulped as he responded in a tone similar to his fathers' when he was talking to many other royals in meetings of the Egyptian time that he had heard ever so many times when he spied on him, though he was not perfect in speaking in this tone, he could do a fair impression of it.

"I feel a need of this time, this girl needs me as do I need her."

The girl chuckled as she felt Angels' neck with her left hand ever so slightly as in amusement.

Atemus' body flinched as the girls eyes pin pointed his strongly, she smiled a very small and shallow grin and replied with that voice yet again.

Though this was more of a entertaining tone.

"Ah, young love do I see blooming? But isn't she just a little too young for you?"

For a moments time Atemu couldn't keep his face from turning a deep beet like red such as a child would avert to in embarrassment, he didn't mean that they needed each other in that way!

But he soon turned his skin back to its original state, something that most men would not be able to do so fast.

The girl had already went back to her expressionless state as Atemu was starting it revert back to his usual face, a half frown (even when he was not sad, his mouth always seemed to avert back to a semi frown when relaxed, which was normal with most people, so no one generally questioned him for being sad when having his relaxed face on.) with an effortless eye glare at whoever he was talking to.

Atemu straightened his body and shook his head very firmly, almost enough to make himself dizzy, as if to shake off the embarrassment once and for all, but this was just a mental idea, not a physical one.

"You are reading this page the wrong way, as I do not feel romantically about her, nor does she about me."

The girl nodded ever so slowly and flicked a braid back, hitting her mid stomach with a hunk of hair, the impact looked and sounded like the braid hit pretty hard against her stomach, so Atemu assumed that the braids must have been made of a nice gold or very heavy (but nice) metal.

Atemu was fiddling with his hands as much as if they were little puppets in a Broadway musical.

But he put his hands behind his back as soon as he realised this, hands can express a lot in people.

Aye, they can.

It's quite funny that a hand gesture can as easily turn a conversation as a sentence or phrase.

They can show emotions as a face can, perhaps even better if you are an adept at this skilful way of using emotions or if you are a mute of some sort.

You can point to someone, you can gesture your hand to your mouth as to silence someone, you can even harm someone with them, they are your tools at which you are the craftsmen.

Funny how you can say a thousand words in something that doesn't speak a single word, the irony in that is just so odd, incredibly odd.

But I shall let you take control of this odd, insightful thought while we dive back into the story.

The girls' eyes were like a lion hunting it's prey as she said the next sentence with the ease of a old professional actor.

"I fathom perfectly well the situation, thank you.

But I shall ask you, since you most obviously are a royal, what position were you those many years ago?"

Atemu didn't know it, but the girl was prying information from him very easily and with a almost effortlessness.

But with the girls small shape and size (she was a little smaller than Angel, who was average for her age), who would or could blame Atemu for his actions?

Anyone who would have seen the girl would have thought she was a innocent girl playing make believe or some other fantasy like game.

But she was very intelligent, almost too intelligent for his tender years of age, almost like Devi-l and his short stature and mature efforts.

Only this girl was playing the game better, much better.

Atemu straightened up again as if just to have some movement while he replied to the young girl.

"Aye, I would be the king if I returned."

The girl quickly nodded, a nod which, if Atemu had not gotten used to a typical teenagers response to questions. (like Yugis' when he was trying to study for a test and his Yami was asking one to many questions about the efforts of diving a whole number on a crossed number, a lesson he never learnt in his time, he was too busy trying to memorize the kings names.)

The girl hummed and hoed for a moments time, as if to just intimidate Atemu with any method she could think of.

Though Atemu felt that he didn't have to be intimidated by but a mere child, he was, of course, a royal pharaoh in his old time, so what did he have to be afraid of?

The girl gave up on intimidating the past pharaoh, but she had already unnerved him, so that was enough to her eyes.

"Oh I see, you are the future pharaoh? I have heard rumours about your leaving the throne, leaving your kingdom in ruins. but I never believed them until you just winningly gave me this information."

Atemu jolted up and questioned quite angrily, even though Atemu had changed a lot, he still couldn't control his temper

Like if you owned a lion, he could be your best friend, but you could never trust its' temper 100%.

"I did not abandon my kingdom! I was unneeded in that time, so fate brought me here"

The girl stopped her smart aleck like tone and spoke in a questioning tone, but unlike Atemu, her voice was very controlled when questioning him, I guess temper control isn't for everyone.

"Is it really fate, or is it you?"

Atemu thought at these words from all angles, but he had already understood them the moment the girl spoke them.

Was it fate that lead him back, or did he fight fate back?

Atemu never had thought if fate had a different path for him before, he just always thought there was a meaning for something and left it at that.

The girl grasped Atemus' had to his surprise and lead him though what seemed like another portal to another time warped space.

Atemu retracted his hand back like a flinching animal as the girl and him were in a room that seemed to be filled with nothing but a teal-grey colour around them, as if it was a blank slate of the world Atemu knew today.

Atemu looked at the girl with a penetrating gaze of the eye, as if explaining his confusion through eye contact.

The girl had a blank stair like a android in some Sci-Fi manga and explained to the confused man.

"This is the inner workings of the sole, but this is one of the blank rooms, this a reality room, whatever I wish will come to me."

Atemu nodded, looking at the endless sweep of the room, it was like a ocean of possibilities.

Atemu questioned the girl in a tone as if he knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but still asked in curiosity.

"So these the inner workings of your sole?"

The android like face nodded, keeping her body looser then her blank expression, as if she was acting in some play and was dealing with stage fright.

Atemu brushed a loose hair from his face as merely a action to fill the awkward silence between the two.

Suddenly the girl was holding a mages like staff in her left hand, it was engraved with crescent moons on it and was a grey colour with a odd marking for its top.

Suddenly the girl was doing mage like movements like you would see in some manga or story book, but never in real life.

Though Atemu wasn't at least half as shocked as any normal human would be, with what he had gone through before this, why would he be shocked at this.

Sparks of black and deep blue started flying as she span around in some strange dance like movement.

She started mumbling some ancient language as she span the staff around again and again in various paths around her body.

Her body, or more her robe, started to shine brightly as it digitized and her robe became a shadowy short top and short skirt, covered with a long like fabric that made her look like a dark mage of some sort.

Then the area surrounded them started to turn into a different colour, the teal and grey landscape turned into a Egyptian palace.

Exactly like his old home, no, it _was _his old home.

The home he had loved, but the home he also hated, Atemu felt mixed emotions as he saw his old father commanding troops.

The girl whispered into Atemus' ear so softly, he could barely detect the sound coming to his ear drums through to his brain.

"this is the past, this is what happened when you rejected coming back here."

And with that, the mage dressed girl disappeared, leaving Atemu to watch the past play out like some T.V. show.

He gulped and was frankly, quite afraid to see what happened after he rejected leaving his current time.

"_Pharaoh! Great one! The walls are coming down"_

_One of the troop men yelled to his pharaoh, everyone was running away, the kingdom was on fire._

_Solders were running left and right, defending the kingdom, or destroying it, it was pure insanity._

_Torches were flaming , children and men were running, guards were protecting there land best they could._

_The pharaoh, Atemus' father was giving orders like there was no tomorrow, and there was a high risk that there __**wouldn't **__be._

Atemu jumped in fear as he saw all the faces, all the people, running through him, but then he had to remind himself that this was the past, and he was merely watching it as if it was a movie.

It felt strange, having people run through him in rushes, Atemu didn't really feel anything, but it just looked weird.

Atemu ran into the royals house memory, statues were falling over, flames were engulfing areas as fast as time itself.

He saw his father, and almost flinched at the sight of him.

His eyes were straining on others, trying to control his mind and his people.

This was his father, Akhenamkhanen, pharaoh of Egypt, the pillar of his community, and that pillar was falling down pitifully.

Atemu flinched at the sight of his father, they were never really quite that close, as his father treated Atemu more like a slave then a son.

He found it hard, even as a memory, to look him straight in the eyes without quickly turning his head in the other direction.

Atemu enthralled himself back into the book of a memory.

_Akhenamkhanen pointed his hand at a Egyptian duel monster card and mumbled a odd chant._

_Suddenly, the monster that Atemu had seen in his own time trying to destroy him was coming out of the ground, fangs in all it was trashing it's tail._

_Akhenamkhanen turned his head and ordered to his men firmly, keeping the monster just barely in his control._

"_Run, save the children and men of the village! Be quick, I will try to keep the invader's away for as long as I can"_

Atemu retreated a step when the monster took a step, while the old pharaoh counter moved with pushing his arm with the other as to try to keep the monster from destroying his own men.

Atemu knew what was going to happen, his father was old, and he could simply not control the beast for long.

But even though Atemu was in shock of seeing the beast, seeing his home in ruins, he was also in shock for another reason.

He never saw his father doing such a heroic and selfless deed, at that moment Atemu realised that his father _was _a hero.

_The men nodded and retreated from the step the mighty demonic beast had taken to save the people of the town._

_Akhenamkhanen forced his hand out and mumbled yet again in the ancient language, making the beast attack the evil men attacking the land he ruled._

The half scared, half excited would be pharaoh watched the monster attack the invaders, it was, for lack of a better word, scary

It was scary to see the people thrown ruthlessly by the beast.

It was scary to see the beast bare its fangs.

It was scary to see his father in such as position.

Atemu heard one murmur of his father as the memory faded.

"_Please Ra, save us."_

_Akhenamkhanen murmured as his last words and went back to trying to control the demonic beast._

The memory faded back to the teal and grey sky.

Atemus' legs gave in, his knees firmly his the ground, but Atemu didn't bother to flinch in such trivial pain.

He panted as hard as if he was the one who controlled the mighty beast himself and told it to attack the evil men.

Why, why did this happen?!

Why didn't he go back when the odds when were against him staying?

Why was he so selfish?

Atemus' thoughts were running as the mage like girl came back, robes in all she said in a compassionate tone of voice.

"I see you saw the past"

Atemu, who was fighting back tears of sorrow, nodded in defeat and curiously (and very bluntly, he had forgotten to speak in riddles of old this time around) asked the girl with the staff.

"What happened afterwards?"

The girl recited the facts as if she had memorized them, she obviously knew Atemu was going to ask.

"Akhenamkhanen failed under the pressure of the beast, and his land wasn't able to remake itself with no leader."

Atemu sighed, he knew the result before she told him, but he had just a glimmer of hope left that she just destroyed unintentionally.

There was yet another stand still between the two, Atemu got back up from the floor without a bit of mumbling or sound.

While the mage like girl simply waited for Atemu to start up conversation, as she just responded to his question.

Atemu rubbed his temples and tried to regain composure as best as he could in the situation.

The young man replied to the female standing in front of him without flinching in the slightest manner, Atemu regained control of his body.

"I see, but may I ask something…"

The girl nodded, fiddling with something on her dress as a human would do in boredom of some sort.

Atemu continue his sentence.

"Well it is actually two questions, first of all: what is your name and second of all: how did you change your bodies outer look(as he was meaning her clothes) with such ease?"

The girl pulled a stray hair away from her face yet again and responded in the same monotone.

"My name is Moonsunu, and my ability to change my outfit is from my clan."

Atemu nodded at Moonsunu while trying to remember if there was a clan that did mage work and changed there outfits for such occasions.

Moonsunu changed the universe back to the closed grey like space with ease, still keeping her mage outfit on.

She started to head to the door, or what was left of the door from the beasts destructions, but before she left she said these words.

"Atemu, pharaoh, heed my words. It is not to late to go back and right the wrong you have done."

And with that, the Moonsunus' mage like robes that flowed on her outfit turned and walked away from the grey like space.

Leaving Atemu alone yet again to ponder on the situation, but this time, she didn't come back.


	10. Chapter 9

Atemu hung his head low, his eyes cried inside with defeat and guilt, he had never suspected that would happen.

Why couldn't he have done something, anything different than the foolish, dumb, bull-headed decision he made on the spot?

I guess you could say at this time, this was when Atemu truly started to feel alone in the world, his heart was hurting, and his mind was pacing quickly with sorrows.

No one else knew what he went through, no one else could see his sorrows, there was no one that could relate to him.

Atemu forced his palms from the ground, got up and picked up the time frozen, limp Angel, making sure not to harm her more than the beast had already done so, though that was hard since her bones were tender.

He slowly walked out of the small door, he remembered that the Moonsunu said that the barriers only stayed for a certain wrap of time, so Atemu was making sure when the seal broke, he wasn't face to face with the dragon when that time came.

He got out of the card game shop with success, but just barely as the lighting field was giving him only few steps leisure from the shop and the dragon.

Atemu put Angel down, as did he plant his body on the cold cement.

As he sat there, waiting for the seal of time to break, he started to think about a song, a song that really did relate to his life.

Boulevard of broken dreams, a song that he had heard at a club one night with Shecka. (Cal was stuck with watching Angel that night)

Was he supposed to walk alone without anyone?

It seemed like as soon as he got close to someone, something bad happened, no matter who it was something always went wrong when pharaoh Atemu was around.

Atemu pondered on and off for minutes about his life, why was everything happening to him?

Couldn't one year, one month, one day, one minute go by without another adventure that would fill for a life time?

"Perhaps I should just go back and try to untie the knots of my past"

Atemu mumbled to himself in a low tone, as if he was thinking out loud, not that it mattered. (as the time seal was still around him.)

It seemed like no matter how hard he tried to escape from his other life, it would always creep back into another plot line starting another journey.

Perhaps he could just simply go back and give up on a different life, one without being noticed.

Destiny is a hard thing to outrun in the race of life, and only few had ever done it properly, perhaps Atemu was just not one of those people.

Atemu looked at Angel, he couldn't bare to see her in more pain than she had gone through.

Atemu had already made his decision, it was a quick one, though to his mind seemed like a wise one.

He would try to save his homeland by going back to the spot where he duelled Yugi, because then none of this would happen.

Tea, Joey and Tristan wouldn't be in a card, Angel would not be in pain, it was the best for all.

Suddenly a small, zig zagged crack started at the top of the seal, but Atemu was too deep in thought to notice the crack in the wall of time.

First it began slowly, as a crack in a rock after being tumbled by water after years and years would look, then it started to grow but a few moments after, the jagged crack got bigger and bigger.

Oddly enough though, not a single shard of the time glass wall fell onto the ground, it evaporated like water in a hot climate.

Then a parting started between the sides of the crack, slowly but surely time started to unravel back into its former state.

It wasn't until the time seal was about half broken on the glass Atemu realised what was happening.

His breath shortened considerably as he pressed his back firmly to the side of the game shop as if it was some life support of some sort.

The glass like material broke off quicker than when it started, after a minute the time seal was almost gone.

Atemu panted to himself as he saw this remarkable thing with his own chocolate eyes, if Atemu hadn't gone through what he had in his life, he wouldn't have believed what he was seeing.

Finally the crack came to the bottom, and everything grew very quiet, _almost too quiet for my life, _Atemu thought, he was used to surprises and this might not be a good one for him.

Suddenly colour came back to the space, and Angels limbs started to move, and so did the beasts inside.

Without thinking about where he was going, or what he was going to do, Atemu scooped Angel onto his back as the twelve year old was gaining consciousness.

Angel could gain back her mind quicker than others after a accident, , probably because of all those balls she got hit on the head with at soccer practice.

Finally, after what seemed like a mile of running the panting Atemu stopped and placed Angel, who was fully awake, down.

"At-Ate, where are we…Ki…what happened?"

Angel asked slowly, as if she was trying to find the words in her head, she rubbed her head in pain in a upwards position.

Atemu frowned at himself, how was he going to tell Angel what happen while she was knocked out.

He didn't dare tell her that he was a pharaoh and needed to go back to his own time, if he told her that Angel would follow him, wanting to see ancient Egypt for herself, which would not be a good thing.

He needed to tell her enough to get him passed her questioning phase for now, but only enough.

Angels eyes looked into Atemus' sorrowful eyes, she wanted a answer to her question quickly.

Atemu slowly replied to Angel, as if thinking of what he was going to say as he said it, which was different for Atemu, who was usually all knowing.

"Well, you were attacked by some sort of beast…my guess a advanced duel monster…so then I grabbed you and left…oh and were in a alleyway, im not sure which because…I ran whatever direction I could to get away from the duel like monster."

_You liar!_

Atemus' very honest side hissed at him evilly inside his head, Atemu had always had that small side nagging at him since his childhood days (which he used to consider a best friend) always to not lie, but always to put him in some sort of mortal danger, long story short, that is how Atemu got on this risky adventures, that side wanted to always to the right thing.

And to be honest, it annoyed Atemu to no end.

Angel seem to have bought his half lie, because she smiled at him and gave him a firm nod.

_It was but a half lie_

His conscious spoke to his other side of his mind, Atemu thought a half lie wasn't as bad as a full lie with no truth, right?

But his truthful side begged to differ, it spoke to him very firmly in almost a ordering way.

_A half lie is still a lie pharaoh! Tell the truth to the young one_

The old Atemu would have so easily have given into this thought in but a heartbeat, (which, thankfully, didn't speak for him) but as I have said many, many times so far, Atemu was a different man.

He jolted his head in a quick shake to himself, as if to say no, but he also vocalized this motion very clearly in his ever so crowded and complicated head.

_No, if she knew, it would just bring up more problems that she does not need, to be honest. I don't need them myself_

Unlike a stereotypical hero that you see in popular series, Atemu did not like having stacks of problems.

He was a (or wanted to be at the very least) simple man, and wanted a simple lifestyle to match.

I guess all wants and needs cannot be a reality, and Atemu was one of those sad cases in life.

Oh he wished he could just be one of those characters in the animes' Shecka watched and just have a happy ending at the end of the series.

Though if Atemus' life was a anime, he was not even close to ending it with credits and a catchy pop song that showed the animators names along with the voices of the main characters and extras'.

"Atemu, can we go find Shecka and Cal? Ki"

Atemu nodded and tried to smile with almost no success, he was feeling to melancholic on the inside to feel happy on the outside.

For a moment they were just standing there in the dark alleyway with silence as there only accomplice.

Angel didn't dare speak nor move for a moment as Atemu was in yet another thought moment.

Finally there was a ring on Angels' cell phone (something that Shecka got her for only emergencies), the ring tone was "what's up people?" (a death note theme, season two), Angel clicked on the responding button and heard a full blast scream from Shecka. (who seemed, from her voice, distressed beyond Atemus' belief.

"ANGEL! Thank god your phones working! (at this point, Atemu had realised that the enclosed space had cut electricity and any objects using it.) can you please put Atemu on?!"

With a nod, the sweet heated and oblivious Angel pasted Atemus' death wish (the phone) to Atemu with a smile so cute that Atemu would have smiled if he wasn't so scared of Sheckas' response on the other line.

Atemu was right as Shecka screamed a well prepared rant that would have given rock bands a run for there money full blast into Atemus' right ear drum. (which he was pretty sure he was now deaf in now)

"ATEMU, YOU IDIOTIC FOOL, HOW MUST YOU BE SOO FOOLISH!?"

Atemu jolted back in fear to the small item, but he wasn't scared of the black, thin phone, he was frightened of the voice booming through it more than a angry Haruhi Suzumiya. (a name that Atemu was shocked he even knew.)

Angel even jumped a little bit away from the angry cell phone, she realised that Shecka was really angry and she did not want any part of it.

In the background Atemu could hear the sounds of Cal trying to restrain Shecka from, as he heard it; destroying the phone, then Atemu.

At least Cal was making sure Atemu wasn't going to die from Sheckas' wrath of anger, something that no one wanted to see, except a few people that hated Atemu more that death itself.

For once this was the real Shecka, turns out her sister unleashed the true Shecka, but as usual, the real Shecka would go behind her mask soon enough and leave Atemu with the façade of his friend, who he did like as well, but he always decided he liked the moody, overprotective, teenage Shecka more than the soft, almost cute, actress Shecka, though that didn't matter now as Atemu was trying to calm down the voice from the thin, black phone.

"Whoa, whoa Shecka! Please slow down!"

Atemu pleaded with his friend through the phones' bottom, hoping Sheckas' rage would slow down enough for them to be friends again, temporally at least, until they hit another rough patch as all friends did.

It was obvious that Shecka was still mad from her panting, but after some deep breaths, Shecka was back right to her usual, fake face.

Atemu was happy, but inside sad, things were almost back to normal, something he liked and hated all the same.

Then she said through the receiver of the phone in as calm as voice as the she could muster up, though her voice box was still shaking in anger as she sighed (or at least Atemu thought that was a sigh).

"Fine, fine Ate. Where is my little sister though! It has been four hours and no news from the both of you!"

At this point Atemu made a try to get a word in edgewise, but he was drowned out by Sheckas' rants. (which could last as long as Teas' friendships speeches)

"Well, whatever! Just meet me at the shop, you can fill me in there, and this time…BE THERE!"

Atemu heard a click at the start of Sheckas' temper flaring up again, which meant she controlled herself to stop while she was ahead.

She let the threat that she spoke of go on openly, as if she did not need a reason, nor wanted to finish it.

And boy did it ever toot it's own horn as to say.

Atemu knew exactly where and what the phrase "The Shop" was, it was a Anime store that sold mangas and all those things that Shecka and many other fans of the genre went to go and get as if they were the gospel.

The reason why Shecka (and the rest of the gang) called it "The Shop" was because they couldn't read the Japanese writing at the top, so they all decided to just call it "The Shop", which ended the confusion for the most part, except for when there were more that one shop they were going to for the day.

Shecka usually went there with Cal to get some Naruto or Tokyo mew mew manga, but once Shecka had taken Atemu.

Atemu didn't mind the anime or manga, actually he had found a series that was interesting, it was called: Death Note.

The plot was complex and you would have to read the first manga or see the first episode to get why it was so good.

Atemu shook his head, that was not the reason why they were going there (for once), they were going.

And with that head shake, Atemu grabbed Angels hand and they ran quickly to "The Shop" like there was no tomorrow.

After ten minutes of running, one puff of a inhaler and a very tired duo, they were finally at "the shop", though Atemu was still nervous on what was going to happen once they got in there.

Angels' face was covered in droplets that were from sweat, she was very tired, anyone could tell that her fake was a beet red.

Though her panting soon stopped as they duo and opened the door and Angel laid her eyes on her acting sister, Angel ran up and hugged her sibling like there was no tomorrow.

Shecka replied to her sisters actions by hugging her sister tighter and in response again, got a bit of her siblings shoulder length, slightly spiky hair by her cheeks, though from the looks of it, Shecka didn't care.

Atemu smiled warmly at the reunited sisters, then looked at Cal, who was doing the same action only was a little behind Atemus's actions.

Cals' face was retaining a slight expression on it, though it was probably just a lighting expression, Cal never showed any emotions other than sarcasm.

After this hallmark moment, Shecka got up from hugging Angel, she mumbled to Cal quietly.

"Cal, make sure Angel is in here…Atemu come."

Though this wasn't the usual happy Shecka voice, there was nothing loose about her wording, it was as if it was trying to say 'you better watch it' to Atemu.

Plus she had used Atemus' full name instead of "Ate", that meant she was really mad at him.

Shecka walked past Atemu with body language of 'don't touch me, don't speak' and opened the door, not bothering to hold it for Atemu.

Angel did not know exactly what was going on, but she knew that Shecka was mad, her little eyes sent Atemu a 'good luck' expression.

Cal was obviously on Sheckas' side for the moment being, her eyebrows made a position of 'I have no pity' and her face just was but a thin line as Atemu walked out of the Japanese style shop.

Sheckas' pacing was fast and as if not caring of Atemus' distance from her, finally after they were quite far away in a alley, Shecka stopped.

Atemu stopped as well, they were a few steps apart with Sheckas' back turned from Atemus' face.

Then after what seemed like a eternality, Shecka finally made a movement, though it was not a caring one.

One swift movement left Atemu in shock.

With her nails firmly digging into his face, Shecka scratched Atemus' face, leaving a diagonal scar on his face.

Atemu felt a liquid coming from his face, was he crying?

Atemu felt his face and some of the liquid went on his hand, then he realised tears weren't usually deep red.

Shecka wiped her hands onto her outfit with ease and then spoke in a tone that could have made death itself scared at Atemu with anger and hate filled into every word.

"Keep away from me, keep away from Angel, and most of all, don't you dare cross my path nor Angels'…or else."

And with that, Shecka kicked Atemu in the stomach firmly with her shoes, this resulting with Atemu falling on the ground in pain.

He could not speak, he could not move as Sheckas' figure left the alleyway slowly, blood was dripping from her nails slowly.

The shadow of the female figure was the last thing Atemu saw before the world through his eyes went black.


End file.
